Chroniques nord-américaines
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Connaît-on vraiment Canada, États-unis et leurs (immenses) familles? Si la réponse est non, venez rencontrer les Jones, les Williams et les Tremblay, qui vous montreront qu'un Américain, un Canadien ou un Québécois, ça fout le bordel... même avec une nation!
1. Majordome

**Titre : **Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème : **Majordome.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred et Arthur sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Richard/Mississippi | Alfred/États-unis. Mention de Arthur/Angleterre | Henri/Londres | Blake/Texas | Adlar/Delaware.  
**M/A :** Coucou! Voici le premier chapitre de "Chroniques nord-américaines"! Le concept est simple; avec un thème et au minimum un personnage nord-américain, j'écris quelque chose. Parfois, il risque d'avoir une contrainte temporelle et/ou des dialogues en anglais et/ou autres contraintes en tout genre. Il y en aura 104, soit deux par semaine. De préférence le lundi et le vendredi.  
Quant au thème d'aujourd'hui, hommage à Aristo-barjo... et parce que j'aime aussi "_Kuroshitsuji_".

Occupé à écouter son film préféré, même s'il n'avouerait jamais qu'il adorait _La Couleur des Sentiments_, Richard ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant son portable vibrer et sonner dans sa poche. Rapidement, il met son film sur pause et répond.  
« Richard Jones, Mississippi, que puis-je pour vous? »  
-Richard? C'est Alfred!  
-Père? , s'étonne le jeune homme. Pourquoi vous m'appelez?  
-J'ai un service à te demander, commence le Pays de la Liberté. Vois-tu, le Premier ministre britannique et Arthur viennent dîner à la Maison Blanche pour affaires, et la dernière fois, Arthur a réussi à convaincre Henri de faire le majordome.  
-Comment il a fait?  
-Aucune idée, et je m'en balance. Du coup, mon patron m'a demandé de convaincre un de mes États de le faire.  
-Bon..., soupire l'État du Sud, vous n'allez sûrement pas demander aux femmes de faire le majordome...  
-Si je le fais, elles vont surtout me traiter de sexiste.  
-Les nombreuses têtes brûlées qu'a notre famille sont évidemment à exclure, continue-t-il. Il ne reste que Blake, Adlar et moi. Et on n'oublie Adlar, il est trop timide. Avez-vous demandé à Blake?  
-T'as envie, toi, de te faire servir par un mec deux fois plus grand que toi? , réplique avec amusement Alfred.  
-Non, avoue franchement Richard. Il a beau être un gentilhomme, sa taille est plutôt un handicap, dans cette situation. Ce qui ne laisse que moi. Et pardonnez-moi, père, mais je refuse de m'abaisser au rang de domestique.  
-Je te donne vingt dollars si tu le fais.  
Un silence s'installe entre les deux Américains.  
« Quand est-ce que Arthur et Cameron viennent? »

**M/A : **Vous pouvez également m'en suggérer, mais ils viendront tard dans l'année.  
Prochain thème; basket-ball.


	2. Basket-ball

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning : **Aucun  
**Thème :** Basket-ball.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucune.  
**Personnage(s) :** Glenn/Toronto | Lyon/Ontario | Bryan/Ottawa | David/London.  
**M/A :** Le basket-ball a été inventé par un Canadien, raison pour laquelle j'imaginais plus des Canadiens dans cette situation que des Américains.

* * *

Comme souvent, Glenn a invité ses frères à venir jouer au basket-ball chez lui.  
Répondant à l'appel, David, Lyon et Bryan sont venus, prêts à se défouler sur un pauvre ballon qui n'avait rien demandé.  
Les quatre Ontariens se divisent en deux équipes, puis commencent une partie qui devient peu à peu de plus en plus violente.  
À un moment, David saisit le ballon et le lance vers le panier...  
... mais le rate, le faisant rebondir sur le mur...  
... et fracasser la fenêtre de la maison annexe à la cour.  
« _babo ui jag-eun jong , i han dal eseo se beonjjae sigan-ibnida ! dangsin-eun na-ege i sigan-eul jibul hal geos-ibnida ! _», fait en coréen une vieille voix d'homme enragé, depuis cette même fenêtre.  
-Il a pas l'air content..., fait remarquer Bryan.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? , fait David.  
-Mon coréen est un peu rouillé, commence Lyon, mais il me semble qu'il nous traite de petits cons, que c'est la troisième fois en un mois et qu'on va la lui payer, cette fois.  
-Et vous allez m'aider à la payer, hein? , questionne Glenn, apeuré à l'idée de confronter seul son vieux voisin coréen. Ses trois frères le fixent, puis secouent la tête.  
-Bande de lâches!

* * *

**M/A :** Si j'ai choisi cette nationalité, c'est parce qu'il y a une importante communauté coréenne à Toronto. Oh, et bonne année!  
Prochain thème; centre commercial.


	3. Centre commercial

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Centre commercial.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Albert/Alberta. Mention de Ben/Massachusetts | Talasi/Saskatchewan | Matthew/Canada.  
**M/A :** Le plus grand centre commercial du monde est à Edmonton (Alberta).

* * *

L'une des activités préférées des filles, c'est magasiner. Bon, bien sûr, certains garçons adorent aussi le shopping, comme Ben. Ça, c'est une autre histoire.  
Néanmoins, et c'est ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que même les nations féminines adorent cette activité.  
Du coup, quand celles-ci ont demandés à Albert de les accompagner à une virée de magasinage à son centre commercial, le cow-boy canadien n'a pas pût le leur refuser.  
Le lendemain, il a dû demander à Talasi de s'occuper de son ranch à sa place, tant il était épuisé par cette journée.  
« C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de faire ça... », grommelle-t-il, couché dans son lit et incapable de se lever, tant il n'a plus de force. « La prochaine fois, je leur dis d'aller voir Matthew! »

* * *

**M/A :** Pauvre Albert...  
Prochain thème; football.


	4. Football

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Football.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Les jumeaux sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Matthew/Canada.  
**M/A :** Il existe le football américain et le football canadien, qui est comme le précédent mais en plus sévère.

* * *

Alfred et Matthew s'assoient dans l'herbe, haletants et en sueur à cause de leur partie de football. Cependant, le représentant des États-unis se couche, complètement lessivé par ce jeu. Il ne se souvenait pas que le football fût à ce point sévère et demandait tant d'énergie.  
« Eau? », demande Matthew, en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.  
-Une piscine plutôt, réplique Alfred, dont la voix faible prouve son état de fatigue.  
-Y'en a une, mais 'faudra marcher.  
-J'bouge pas, j'ai les membres en Jell-o.  
-'Faut boire, sinon tu vas te déshydrater.  
-Passes-là moi, ta maudite bouteille!  
Aussitôt, le Canadien obéit, avant de boire la sienne. Tout en avalant une longue gorgée d'eau, le Pays de la Liberté détaille son jumeau. Étonnamment, celui-ci semble à peine épuisé. Certes, il a le souffle court, les joues rouges et la peau couverte de sueur, mais pourtant, il paraît plus endurant que lui. Ce qui n'a aucun sens.  
« Dis... tu fais souvent du football? »  
-Pas souvent, je préfère le hockey, répond Matthew.  
-Je sais, mais c'est bizarre que tu sois moins fatigué que moi..., explique Alfred.  
-Peut-être que c'est parce que cette sorte-là, j'y suis habitué, propose le Pays de l'Érable.  
-Cette sorte-là?  
Matthew le regarde, d'abords du coin de l'œil, puis franchement.  
« C'est du football canadien qu'on vient de faire, pas de l'américain. »

* * *

**M/A :** Quelqu'un a déjà imaginé Canada dans cet état? Moi, si, et je vous assure que c'est fantastique, comme image mentale!  
Prochain thème; lien de parenté.


	5. Lien de parenté

**Titre : **Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Lien de parenté.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Les jumeaux sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Matthew/Canada | Drew/Niagara Falls.  
**M/A :** La ville de Niagara Falls est située directement sur la frontière canadienne et américaine. Du coup, on dit souvent en blague que ces deux pays se disputent sur l'origine de cette splendide petite ville.

* * *

« C'est ma sœur! »  
-Non, ma fille!  
-Ma sœur!  
-Ma fille!  
Drew observe cette sempiternelle dispute, suivant par réflexe des yeux les répliques traditionnelles entre Alfred et Matthew, comme une partie de ping-pong verbal. Elle soupire, retournant plutôt son attention vers son milk-shake.  
Même dans un bar laitier, il faut qu'ils se battent sur le lien de parenté entre eux et elle...  
« Je te signale, Alfred, qu'elle ressemble plus aux Williams qu'aux Jones! »  
-Ah vraiment? Tu préfères mettre en avant les minuscules ressemblances entre elle et toi?  
-As-tu vu la couleur de ses yeux? Ils sont violets, pas bleus!  
-Pfft, n'importe quoi! Elle a peut-être leur couleur, mais côté vision, c'est de mon côté! Elle est aussi myope que moi!  
_Depuis quand être myope, c'est être Jones?_ , se questionne-t-elle, en lâchant un énième soupir.  
« Bon, ben désolé les gars, mais moi, je fiche le camp. », déclare Drew, en se levant pour quitter le bar laitier. Aussitôt, les jumeaux cessent de se relancer des bêtises, pour la dévisager.  
-Hein? , s'exclament-ils en même temps.  
-Quand vous serez capables de ne pas vous disputer à mon sujet, vous reviendrez me voir. Moi, j'ai une visite guidée de mes chutes à aller faire.  
C'est donc sous les regards perplexes des deux nations nord-américaines que la Ville des Cascades s'en va, incapable de supporter d'avantage leurs enfantillages.  
Et ensuite, on se demandait pourquoi elle avait pris le nom Sullivan, plutôt que Williams ou Jones...

* * *

**M/A :** Pauvre Drew... Elle est courageuse, quand même. Ah, et pour ceux qui se le demandent, Niagara Falls est bel et bien une ville canadienne. C'est juste qu'Alfred est jaloux (je dit n'importe quoi, mais 'faut une raison... non?).  
Prochain thème; Oktoberfest.


	6. Oktoberfest

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Léger PruVan [Prusse/Vancouver].  
**Warning :** Personnages soûls.  
**Thème :** Oktoberfest.  
**Contrainte :** Dialogues en anglais.  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew, Ludwig et Gilbert sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada | Ludwig/Allemagne | Gilbert/Prusse | Molly/Vancouver. Mention de Glenn/Toronto | Lyon/Ontario.  
**M/A :** Le plus grand Oktoberfest hors d'Allemagne est situé à Kitchener-Waterloo (Ontario). Et il est très connu que les Canadiens aiment faire la fête et boire.

* * *

On sait tous que les frères Beilschmidt adorent boire de la bière.  
Et ce que l'entourage européen de Matthew sait aussi, c'est que ce dernier adore également en boire.  
C'est d'ailleurs pour célébrer l'Oktoberfest que Matthew a invité Ludwig et Gilbert chez lui. Ils n'ont bien sûr pas refusés.  
Jusqu'ici, tout va bien. Plus les heures s'écoulent, plus l'Allemand, le Prussien et les Canadiens (car, naturellement, plusieurs Williams sont venus y assister) sont soûls.  
Après une énième chope de bière vidée, Ludwig jette un regard autour de lui, très détendu. Il se serait presque cru chez lui, à cause des nombreuses personnes autour de lui qui portent des costumes traditionnels bavarois. D'ailleurs, un peu plus loin, il aperçoit Lyon et Glenn, justement vêtus ainsi, qui s'amusent librement, visiblement très éméchés.  
Puis, son regard tombe sur son frère, assis au côté d'une jeune fille à peine majeure. En détaillant celle-ci plus attentivement, il remarque ses yeux violets et son visage lui rappelant vaguement celui de Matthew.  
« Hey, Matthew, it's don't your little sister, there? », signale-t-il au Pays de l'Érable, qui se trouve aussi à être son voisin de table.  
-I have too many sisters…, se plaint ce dernier, même si c'est très faux, vu le ton amoureux qu'il a pris pour le dire.  
-But it is with that you're coming?  
-My little Molly! , répond-t-il, en s'étirant vers l'arrière...  
BANG!  
... quand il tombe à la renverse, se cognant lourdement la tête sur le plancher du bar. Personne, sauf Ludwig, ne voit la scène. Par contre, en tombant, le Canadien obtient une vue parfaite sur Gilbert et Molly. Ceux-ci, pour une raison qui doit sans nul doute comporter une bonne part d'alcool, sont en train de s'embrasser.  
« Gilbert Beilschmidt! »  
En entendant son nom, le Prussien albinos cesse d'embrasser la Vancouveroise, pour voir qui l'a interpellé. À peine tourne-t-il la tête qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre un mur, le col de sa chemise serré par un Matthew Williams enragé.  
« You kiss again my little sister, and I'll kill you! Did you 'derstand, stupid german hosers?! »  
Autre chose à savoir sur le représentant du Canada : il est très protecteur avec ses soeurs... particulièrement quand il est soûl comme un cochon.

* * *

**M/A :** Leçon du jour les petits amis; faites attention quand vous draguer/sorter/coucher avec une Williams, car vous aurez le grand frère de celle-ci sur le dos.  
Prochain thème; vêpres.


	7. Vêpres

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Vêpres.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Michael/Montréal.  
**M/A :** Oui, je sais, il est un peu tôt [17h00 chez moi = 23h00 en France], mais bon, mieux vaut tôt que jamais. Comment ça, c'est pas la bonne expression? On s'en fout! Sinon, c'est la première apparition de l'un de mes OCs québécois dans cette fic! Trop contente!

* * *

Il existe une chose que Michael aime faire plus que tout au monde.  
Ce n'est ni d'aller draguer dans l'un de ses bars gays, ni d'assister à un concert de rock ou de jazz.  
Ce n'est pas non plus d'aller faire du magasinage dans le RÉSO ou un tour dans ses nombreux musées.  
Et ce n'est sûrement pas d'aller faire le gamin à La Ronde.  
Ce qu'il aime plus que tout, c'est de s'installer sur son balcon, un café à la main, et d'entendre les cloches de ses églises sonner vêpres.

* * *

**M/A :** L'un des surnoms de Montréal est la "Ville au Cent Clochers", car on y trouve de nombreuses églises. Le RÉSO, c'est le centre commercial sous-terrain de Montréal (il est trop top!), La Ronde c'est le parc d'amusement, il y a un célèbre festival de jazz à Montréal et elle est effectivement la "Capitale du Rock" (vérifier si vous me croyez pas...). Sinon, merci de commenter!  
Prochain thème; robe de mariée.


	8. Robe de mariée

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **T+.  
**Pairing :** Mention de GasCé [Gaspésie/Percé].  
**Warning :** Sacres.  
**Thème :** Robe de mariée.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Samuel/Québec | Michael/Montréal | Chantal/Beauce | Laurie/Lanaudière | Françoise/Laval | Agathe/Gaspésie | Alys/Ville de Québec. Mention de Jacques/Percé | Jean/St-Jean-sur-Richelieu | Gabriel/Matapédia.  
**M/A :** Pendant un cours de théâtre, un des garçons de ma classe a mis une robe de mariée qui lui allait à merveille. D'ailleurs, pour vous apprendre le français québécois (et vous écorcher les yeux...), toutes leurs paroles et leurs pensées sont... en français québécois! Bon décryptage!

* * *

« Pensez-y même pas, les sœurs! », crie Samuel, les bras croisés sur le torse, secouant vivement la tête.  
-'Puis quand j'suis une fille, moé? , s'étonne Michael.  
-'Puis qu' t'a commencé à courir 'près 'gars, câlisse! , réplique le Québécois.  
-Pas d' gros mots! , s'exclame Chantal, en foudroyant son frère du regard, en plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles de Laurie. On a une enfant 'vec nous autres! Pis en plus, on va célébrer un mariage!  
-'Scusez-moé..., grommelle-t-il, par pur réflexe. Tous les Tremblay, ainsi que quelques Williams, sont réunis dans la petite ville de Percé, pour une occasion qui veut amplement le déplacement : le mariage de Agathe et Jacques. Jean, le marié et son fils sont déjà à l'église, tandis que la mariée, ses soeurs et deux de ses frères (en l'occurrence, Samuel et Michael) sont encore chez la maison du couple, occupés à aider aux derniers préparations.  
Tout se déroulait très bien : les filles s'occupaient des choses purement féminines, tandis que les deux hommes discutaient.  
Sauf qu'après les compliments sur la magnifique robe de mariée de Agathe, Michael n'a pût s'empêcher de proposer une idée. Or, si l'idée a été jugée grotesque par Samuel, elle a aussitôt plût aux femmes.  
« Avoye, Samuel! », couine Françoise, en sautant sur place, ses tresses africaines teintes en blond vénitien sautant dans son dos. « Ç'a va êtes l' fun! »  
-J'ai dit non! J' va pas mettre une robe d' mariage! , réplique le brun.  
-Pourquoi? , s'étonne Laurie.  
-De un, j'suis déjà marié! , compte-t-il sur ses doigts. De deux, j'suis un gars! Pis d' trois, la seule parsonne qui peut porter la robe d' mariage, ç' la mariée! Ça porte malheur sinon! Pis j'ai trop attendu c' moment-là pour tenter l' yiable!  
-C'est-tu plate, j'avais acheté une robe exprès pou' toé..., soupire Michael. Derechef, les regards des femmes et de la province se dirigent vers la ville, qui les prend avec un sourire innocent.  
-C' t'une joke, j'espère? , s'inquiète Samuel, le teint pâlissant à vue d'œil.  
-J'niaise pas.  
Pour prouver qu'il ne plaisante pas, le Montréalais prend le sac, posé jusqu'ici très sagement à ses pieds, et le secoue. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les filles sautent de joie et que leur frère prend un teint cadavérique. Après plusieurs minutes, Samuel accepte, mais à contrecoeur, et enfile donc la robe de mariée -non sans avoir prévenu ses soeurs et Michael ne pas prendre de photo.  
« Oh my God! », s'exclame Alys, sous le choc. « Samuel... »  
-Ça t' va full ben! , ajoute Françoise, les yeux grands ouverts.  
-On dirait une robe d' princesse, commente Laurie.  
-Coudon, t'as-tu pris ses mensus' ou quoi? , demande Chantal à la grande ville.  
-J'va toute vous tuer..., marmonne Samuel, qui a de nouveau croiser les bras.  
-Tu l' feras 'près mon mariage, rigole Agathe. Pis tu peux la retirer, astheure.  
Il l'enlève donc aussitôt.  
_C'est-tu drôle pareil, qu'y soit aussi ben capable d' porter une robe qu'un smoking…_, songe toutefois Michael, en voyant, une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, Samuel accompagner la Gaspésienne dans l'allée.

* * *

**M/A : **On se pose tous la question, Michael... Si vous avez de la difficulté à comprendre mes Québécois, dites-le moi et je vous traduis ce qu'ils dises!  
Prochain thème; hamburger.


	9. Hamburger

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Langage vulgaire.  
**Thème :** Hamburger.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred et Alan sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Alan/2p!États-unis. Mention de Eva/Sud des États-unis | Ethan/Vermont | Oliver/2p!Angleterre.  
**M/A :** J'avais envie de faire apparaître les 2p! dans ces chroniques.

* * *

On le sait bien, Alfred adore les hamburgers. Cette préférence alimentaire est d'ailleurs une caractéristique propre aux Américains. Même Eva apprécies, de temps à autre, en manger un. Et bien que ce ne soit pas le premier choix d'Ethan, il avoue que ç'a bon goût.  
Le problème, c'est qu'il existe un Jones qui déteste ça.  
« Enlèves ça de devant ma gueule, Côtelettes de porc! », crache Alan, en poussant Alfred loin de lui. Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, a essayé de faire manger, à son double végétalien, un hamburger, et ce de façon très peu discrète.  
-Appelles-moi pas comme ça! , fait le Pays de la Liberté. Et tu pourrais essayer, au moins!  
-À moins que ça soit un tofu burger, je vais jamais bouffer ta putain de bouffe graisseuse! , réplique le brun. J'aimerais mieux bouffer les gâteaux à la chair humaine d'Oliver que ta malbouffe de merde!  
-Il met de la chair humaine dedans?! , s'horrifie l'autoproclamé héros.  
-Mais t'es con par exprès ou quoi?! Pourquoi tu crois qu'on hésite à les manger?!  
S'en suivit d'une longue et bruyante dispute portant sur les connaissances générales d'Alfred, qui, on le sait, ne vont pas très loin. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; monnaie.


	10. Monnaie

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Monnaie.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada.  
**M/A :** Pour mon père... et son putain de "Découvertes"!

* * *

Il existe une chose que Matthew ne veut pas qu'on découvre sur son pays.  
Si on le découvrait, qui sait comment les gens réagiraient?  
Non, il ne faut vraiment pas que les autres nations découvrent que sur ses pièces d'un cent ce n'est pas une feuille d'érable à sucre qui y est représentée... mais une feuille d'érable de Norvège.  
Pas pour rien non plus qu'il a fait cesser de produire ces petites pièces une fois qu'il l'a lui-même découvert...

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; photo de mariage.


	11. Photo de mariage

**Titre : **Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Mention de UsCs, de CanBec et de GasCé.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Photo de mariage.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred et Matthew sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Drew/Niagara Falls. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Evangeline/Sud des États-unis | Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec | Agathe/Gaspésie | Jacques/Percé.  
**M/A :** Niagara Falls est une des destinations numéro un pour les lunes de miel, en Amérique du Nord.

* * *

C'est jour de congé, pour Drew. C'est plutôt rare, par ailleurs, mais pour une fois, elle trouve ça très reposant.  
Installée à l'ombre sur le perron jardin de son appartement, qui donne directement sur ses bien-aimées chutes, la jeune ville nord-américaine sirote un verre de limonade, tout en feuilletant un vieil album photo.  
Toutes représentent des couples en voyage en noces. Drew a toujours aimée les mariages, à ses yeux c'est le plus beau des sacrements. D'autant plus que sa ville est l'endroit parfait pour les célébrer.  
Elle s'arrête sur l'une des photos. Elle représente Alfred et Evangeline, sur le pont inférieur du bateau menant aux chutes. Avec délicatesse, elle sort la photographie de l'enveloppe plastique, pour mieux la détailler.  
Qu'ils s'équilibrent bien! C'est la pensée qu'il lui vient toujours à l'esprit quand elle les voit ensemble. Souvent, elle entend des critiques sur ce couple si harmonieux. Personne ne peut croire qu'ils s'aiment à la folie, vu leurs caractères opposés. Mais à ses yeux, c'est justement ça qui fait leur charme.  
Evangeline la Sudiste au coeur de loup et Alfred le Nordiste impulsif. Très réussi, comme ensemble.  
Elle remet la photo en noir et blanc à sa place, puis recommence à tourner les pages. Au fil du temps, elles prennent des couleurs, les modes changent. Cette évolution la fait toujours sourire.  
De nouveau, elle s'arrête. Sur celle-ci, c'est Matthew et Samuel. Été 2010, si ces souvenirs sont bons.  
Celui-là aussi, c'est un beau mariage. Difficile à croire, mais véridique. Car qui aurait cru que le patriotique et impatient Samuel serait avec le doux et fantomatique Matthew?  
Ben... côté Nouveau Monde, tout le monde. Côté Vieux Monde, quasi-personne.  
Une autre photographie attire rapidement son regard. Jacques et Agathe. Difficile de les reconnaître, sans leurs salopettes huilées de pêcheurs. La Gaspésienne porte une jolie robe rouge clair au jabot de dentelle (ce qui met en valeur sa poitrine format ukrainien qui fait l'envie de toutes les Nord-américaines), tandis que le représentant de Percé a une chemise style safari blanche et un jean propre.  
Un autre petit couple adorable.  
Elle ferme son album de photos, pensive. C'est l'une des dernières photos qu'elle a prise.  
Il serait peut-être temps de repartir à la chasse aux nouveaux mariés.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; piscine.


	12. Piscine

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Mention de UsCs.  
**Warning :** Petit sous-entendu.  
**Thème :** Piscine.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Marjorie/Floride | Jason/Miami. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Eva/Sud des États-unis.  
**M/A :** J'avais le blues de l'été, alors...

* * *

Marjorie, comme n'importe quel État américain, respecte profondément Alfred et Eva. Qui, sauf eux, représente aussi bien le rêve américain? À sa connaissance, personne.  
C'est donc pour ça qu'elle leur a offert quelques jours de vacances en amoureux chez elle. C'est si rare, même pour eux, de profiter du soleil de l'État ensoleillé! Bien naturellement, ils ont acceptés. Et puis, qui refuserait d'aller en Floride? Peu de gens, ça, c'est sûr.  
Mais en ce moment, elle regrette amèrement son idée. La raison?  
Disons simplement que surprendre ses parents en pleine séance de câlinage dans sa piscine, comme un jeune couple durant leur voyage de noces, c'est la scène la plus gênante qui existe.  
En toute vitesse, elle quitte sa cour bordée d'orangers en fleur, retournant à sa voiture. Là-bas, elle saisit son cellulaire et compose un numéro.  
« Oui allo? », fait la voix de Jason, après la sonorité.  
-Tu sais quoi? Finalement, j'aimerais bien faire du surf avec toi, cet aprèm, déclare la Floridienne, tentant de cacher son malaise. On se rejoint où?  
-Chez moi, ça te va?  
-Parfaitement!  
Faire du surf avec un aussi beau garçon, ça, ça va lui enlever de la mémoire ce qu'elle vient de voir.  
Enfin... elle l'espère.

* * *

**M/A :** J'ai huit places libres pour un petit drabble, dans ce recueil. Si vous en voulez un, voici les consignes : un thème quelconque (c'est-à-dire un mot sans rapport du tout avec l'histoire) et un personnage nord-américain (ville, province, État, pays, etc.). Si vous voulez une époque précise et/ou des dialogues en anglais et/ou sans dialogue, indiquer-le aussi.  
Prochain thème; April's Fool Day.


	13. April's Fool Day

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** UsCs.  
**Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
**Thème :** April's Fool Day.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Eva/Sud des États-unis. Mention de Ethan/Vermont.  
**M/A :** Qui n'a jamais aimé l'épisode du April's Fool Day? Je me suis souvent demandé comment Alfred avait réagi, en voyant son costume. Et... voici ma réponse! D'ailleurs, désolé si j'ai pas mis les quelques infos qu'on a entendu dans cet épisode. Je n'ai accès qu'à la version anglaise (c'est la meilleure, selon moi!), mais je suis pas très douée dans cette langue. J'ai toujours pas compris la référence à Jack Nikelson... mais celle de la Gay Pride, oui!

* * *

Alfred fixe le colis que vient de lui livrer le facteur, inquiet. En temps normal, il l'aurait déjà ouvert, mais... on est le premier avril. Le jour du Poisson d'Avril. Et il a beau être peu réfléchi, il sait qu'il doit faire attention ce jour-là.  
Il vérifie l'adresse de l'expéditeur : elle ne lui dit rien. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas faire attention. Qui sait, peut-être est-ce une farce d'Ethan... encore une fois.  
Il se rend au salon, dévisageant toujours le colis. Une fois assis sur le divan, il reste immobile une seconde, puis le secoue, écoutant les sons que ça produit. Toujours rien de suspect.  
Se décidant finalement à l'ouvrir, le Pays de la Liberté ne s'embarrasse pas d'y faire attention.  
Il y trouve une lettre, posée sur un tas de papier de soie couleur crème. Il la prend, l'ouvre et la lit.

« _Cher Alfred,  
__Mets ce que ce colis contient et viens me rejoindre à la place publique, entre 13h00 et 16h00.  
__Signé,  
__Un ami à toi._ »

Bizarre. Peu de gens l'appellent par son prénom. Et il a peu d'amis. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas son genre de l'appeler ainsi, ni son écriture. D'ailleurs... cette écriture… elle lui est familière. Mais où il l'a vu, il ne s'en rappelle pas. Néanmoins, curieux, il soulève l'un des pans du papier de soie...  
... et manque de s'étouffer, en voyant ce que c'est.  
« Putain, mais c'est quoi cette blague à deux balles?! »  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alfred? , s'inquiète Eva, en allant le rejoindre au salon. Comme simple réponse, il lui pointe le colis. Elle y jette un coup d'oeil... et ouvre grand les yeux.  
-Oh Seigneur..., murmure l'ancienne Confédération, en prenant dans ses mains le contenu en question pour ensuite les déposer sur la table basse. Il s'agit d'un apron noir, avec un col de chemise, une cravate noire, des manchettes et un mignon serre-tête doté d'oreilles d'ours.  
-Je vais jamais mettre ça! On dirait que c'est tout droit sorti d'un PlayBoy! , fulmine Alfred, en croisant les bras, boudeur.  
-Et comment tu sais que ça y ressemble? , questionne sournoisement la Sudiste, en regardant du coin de l'oeil son mari. Celui-ci déglutit, puis secoue la tête.  
-C'est pas ça la question! Le truc, c'est que la personne qui m'a envoyé ça veut me le faire porter en public!  
-Bah... Ça serait une jolie vision, mine de rien..., commente Evangeline, très sincère.  
-Tu m'aides pas, Dixie.  
-Je sais, mais c'est vrai! Ça t'irait bien.  
-T'a fini de rire de moi?  
-Oui. Tu vas le porter?  
-Jamais! Plutôt crever!  
Au même moment, il entend un bruit de froissement. Il regarde en la direction de Evangeline, qui tient quelque chose d'autre dans les mains. Elle cligne sans arrêt des yeux, le visage neutre. Et la connaissant, il sait que ça veut dire qu'elle est franchement troublée.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », demande l'Américain. Elle cesse de cligner des paupières, pour le regarder.  
-Euh... Désolé chéri, mais tu risques de devoir le faire quand même.  
-Bah pourquoi?  
-Regarde, indique-t-elle, en lui tendant ce qu'elle a en main. Il la prend, perplexe. De nouveau, il manque de s'étouffer, en voyant qu'il s'agit d'une photo de lui en train de dormir dans un vieux sweat-shirt brun dont la capuche est dotée de petites oreilles d'ours.  
-Bordel, mais c'est quoi ça?! , couine-t-il, horrifié.  
-Et regarde l'arrière, souffle-t-elle, retenant difficilement un petit rire moqueur. Il s'exécute, pour y lire ceci :

« _P.-S : Si tu ne le fais pas, je montre cette photo très embarrassante de toi à tout le monde._ »

« Eh bien, au moins maintenant, j'ai une excuse pour t'appeler mon petit ours... », rigole Evangeline, en allant serrer le bras de la nation américaine entre les siens, cajoleuse.  
_Si je retrouve celui qui a fait ça, je lui défonce la gueule..._, grommelle Alfred en pensée, ignorant pour une rare fois les petites marques de tendresse de la Sudiste.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; décoration de Noël.


	14. Décoration de Noël

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Sacres.  
**Thème :** Décoration de Noël.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Samuel/Québec | Michael/Montréal | Alys/Ville de Québec | Françoise/Laval. Mention de Alfred/États-unis.  
**M/A :** En allant au Quincy's Market de Boston (Massachusetts), je suis allé faire un tour dans un magasin de décorations de Noël (traduction; ma grand-mère m'y a traîné de force). Et j'ai vu une section dédiée aux mariages gays. Ça m'a aussitôt fait penser à Samuel et Matthew.

* * *

Installer le sapin de Noël, c'est tout un art. Selon Samuel, en tout cas. Mais bon, tout ce qui a trait à la maison, autant du côté rénovations que du côté entretien, est vu comme un art. D'autant plus que celui-là, il faut le faire en famille.  
Du coup, quand est venu le temps de mettre le sapin, Samuel n'a pas hésité à inviter Michael, Alys et Françoise à venir l'installer.  
Sauf que cette fois-ci, la plus ancienne des provinces canadiennes aurait dû s'abstenir de le faire.  
Car en ouvrant une des boîtes contenant les décorations de Noël, le Québécois est tombé sur une décoration tout à fait étrange.  
« Tabernak qui est con! », s'écrie-t-il, fou de rage.  
-Quessé qui a, Samuel? , demande Alys, en cessant de mettre des guirlandes de lumières sur les branches du conifère.  
-Tchecke c' que l' beau-frère m'a donné! Câlisse, 'est dont ben épais!  
Restant de glace face aux jurons d'église, comme elle le fait depuis près de cinq décennies, la Vieille Capitale s'approche, tout comme Françoise et Michael.  
Et en voyant le cadeau en question, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire.  
Il s'agit d'une décoration de Noël représentant deux hommes en complets de noces qui se tiennent la main et qui sourient.  
« Oh, une 'tit carte! », fait Michael, en prenant dans une main la carte en question, qui se trouvait sous la décoration. « "_Merry Xmas, brother-in-law! Signed, Alfred F. Jones_" », lit-il, en retenant de peine et de misère un ricanement amusé -ce que ses soeurs ne font pas.  
-Au moins, 'a pensé à toé, grand frère, fait remarquer Françoise, en repoussant l'une de ses tresses qui tombent sur son visage.  
-Ta yeule..., grommelle Samuel entre ses dents, furieux.

* * *

**M/A :** Si vous ne comprenez pas ce que mes Québécois disent, dites-le moi et je vous traduis tout ça!  
Prochain thème; douanes.


	15. Douanes

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Langage plus ou moins vulgaire.  
**Thème :** Douanes.  
**Contrainte :** Dialogues en anglais.  
**Disclaimer :** James est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** James/2p!Canada | Maurice/2p!Québec.  
**M/A :** Quand je suis allé à Boston (Massachusetts), on a attendu près d'une heure aux douanes parce que quatre élèves du groupe avaient des Visas plutôt que des passeports. Or, des Visas, c'est l'enfer!  
**P.-S : **À Kaede-Alys. Sache que le tien sera le dernier de la série. Je sais, c'est très loin. Mais ton thème correspond mieux à une fin de série qu'à une mi-série.

* * *

« Shup up, you 'derstand, Maurice? », siffle James, en évitant de regarder le châtain assis à côté dans la voiture.  
-Yes! I understand! , approuve celui-ci, en hochant vivement la tête, mais en jouant avec nervosité avec la croix de son chapelet.  
-You talk one word, and I'll kill you, continue le bagarreur, en fusillant du coin de l'oeil et par-dessus ses traditionnelles lunettes de soleil le Québécois, qui hoche de nouveau la tête, terrifié.  
-You kill me, and you don't go in Heaven...  
-_Ferme-là, putain de catho' à la con! _, coupe-t-il sèchement en français, déjà exaspéré par le propos religieux que Maurice a réussi à glisser dans la conversation. _T'as qu'à me laisser parler au douanier, ce n'est pas compliqué! Toi, t'a juste à fermer ta grande gueule et on pourra passer les lignes!  
__-_But…  
_-_Shut the fuck up!  
Un silence s'installe aussitôt. James soupire, se demandant encore et pourquoi il avait décidé d'emmener Maurice avec lui pour un simple aller-retour aux États-unis.  
Il espérait néanmoins que, malgré son incapacité à mentir, celui-ci réussisse à garder le silence au sujet du fusil de chasse dans le coffre arrière de la voiture qu'il avait oublié d'enlever avant de partir.  
Et connaissant Maurice... la réponse serait sûrement non.

* * *

**M/A :** Eh oui, j'ai crée le 2p! d'un de mes OCs! J'en suis tellement fière! (Silence). Mais tout le monde s'en fout, j'crois... D'ailleurs, si jamais j'ai fait des fautes en anglais, je vous serais très reconnaissante de me dire où. Je suis une vraie cruche, dans cette langue, mais j'adore l'écrire. Je suis paradoxale, parfois...  
Prochain thème; iniation.


	16. Initiation

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Initiation.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Tristan/Harvard.  
**M/A :** L'histoire de la statue de John Harvard est plus ou moins vraie. Toutefois, je dois exliquer la pensée de Tristan. En fait, la statue de John Harvard (le fondateur de l'université) ne représente pas John Harvard, mais plutôt un étudiant qui, faute de portraits de l'homme, a servi de modèle. Et j'imaginais parfaitement Tristan être ce jeune homme anonyme. Quand au groupe... bah c'est le mien. La mamie c'est la mienne, les enfants et le père c'est mon prof de théâtre avec ses mômes et les adultes des parents accompagneurs.

* * *

Comme chaque soir, Tristan passe devant la statue de John Harvard. C'est un rituel pour lui. Il détaille la statue, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en être fier. Après tout, quel pays peut même se targuer d'avoir été choisi pour remplacer le fondateur d'une université aussi prestigieuse que Harvard?  
Il aime la voir, le soir. Il se trouve toujours plus impressionnant lorsque la nuit étend son châle noir dans le ciel.  
Et comme à l'habitude, il trouve, agglutiné comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel, des dizaines de jeunes étudiants. Parmi eux, il y a aussi quelques adultes, dont une grand-mère. Il y a également un très jeune enfant d'environ deux ans, que le père tient dans ses bras, et deux garçons d'âge primaire. En écoutant la guide, la ville étudiante réalise qu'ils sont Français.  
Ayant étudié le français, Tristan se permet d'écouter la guide expliquer à son groupe ce qu'est la statue.  
Et quand il voit les jeunes s'approcher de la statue et passer la main sur le bout du pied, il retient difficilement un rire. La vieille dame à côté de lui le regarde, surprise, mais ne dit rien.  
« _Oh, en passant!_ », s'exclame subitement la guide, quand tous sont allé quémander de la chance dans les études à la statue. « _Il y a un autre détail sur l'initiation que j'ai oublié de vous dire!_ »  
-_Lequel?_ , demande un des adolescents. Tristan se mord l'intérieur de la joue, mais ceci étant trop douloureux, il va presque aussitôt aller se mordre le bord de la lèvre inférieure.  
-_Les premières années d'université doivent aussi faire pipi sur le pied de la statue.  
_Une forte vague d'exclamations de dégoût éclate dans la foule estudiantine.  
Et tandis que les touristes s'éloignent pour aller à la Bibliothèque d'Harvard, Tristan se permet enfin d'éclater de rire.

* * *

**M/A : **J'ai humanisé une université! C'est trop cool, hein? (grillons). Dites-le moi si mes exploits, vous vous en battez les steaks, hein...  
Prochain thème; messe.


	17. Messe

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Mention de UsCs.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Messe.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Evangeline/Sud des États-unis | Sam/Washington D.C | Maria/Maryland.  
**M/A :** Au Nouveau monde, la religion a toujours eu une place très importante. Néanmoins, en Amérique du Nord, ce sont les USA qui pratiquent le plus ('compte pas le Mexique, parce que ça m'intéresse pas et que je m'en fous). Ma preuve? Leur devise est "En Dieu nous croyons", et quand je suis allé à Salem, j'ai vu que devant la mairie, il y avait une grande pierre sur lequel était écrit les dix commandements de Dieu. Si c'est pas être religieux... je sais pas ce que c'est. En plus, on était dimanche et je vous jure, y'avait un tas de monde qui entraient dans l'église, un peu plus loin sur la rue!

* * *

Alfred écoute distraitement les paroles du révérend, ayant déjà hâte de retourner chez lui pour dîner. Ça doit faire au moins cinq siècles qu'il se tape des messes à n'en plus finir, mais il se sent incapable de ne pas y aller. Un truc de nation, peut-être bien.  
Il regarde autour de lui, cherchant quelqu'un dans le même état que lui. Il y a des enfants et quelques adolescents qui ne tiennent plus en place, des adultes presque tous sur le point de s'endormir, mais la plupart écoutent attentivement le révérend. Evangeline est l'une d'elle.  
En regardant sa capitale, il s'aperçoit que Sam des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il grogne, malgré tout. Ça, c'est franchement irrespectueux.  
À côté de ce dernier, Maria ne cesse de tourner une de ses mèches roux sombres autour d'un de ses doigts, remuant l'un de ses pieds. Visiblement, elle est en manque d'action, vu la vitesse à laquelle le pied secoue l'air.  
« Maria, calmes-toi. », murmure-t-il, en la regardant.  
-Ça finit quand? Je m'ennuies! , réplique la Néo-Anglaise.  
-Bientôt... 'Fin, je crois...  
-T'es méga rassurant, papa. À la place, demande à maman ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire pour dîner.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; taureau.


	18. Taureau

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Taureau.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Antonio est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Andy/New York | Antonio/Espagne.  
**M/A :** Je publies avec un peu de retard, mais j'avais un MP à envoyer à ma grande sœur d'âme, Alazaïs. Sinon, pour ce drabbles, tout est dans le texte.

* * *

« Et ça, c'est le Taureau d'Or! », s'exclame Andy, tout heureux, en désignant l'énorme statue trônant au centre d'une rue fortement achalandée. Antonio écarquille les yeux, devant l'extrême réalisme de la statue. Il pourrait presque croire que le bovidé est vivant et qu'il lui foncerait dessus pour l'encorner.  
Il remarque ensuite la très longue file d'attente, qui s'étend jusqu'à la rue voisine.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? », demande-t-il, un peu perdu.  
-Oh, ils vont demander la fortune au Taureau d'Or, répond le New-yorkais, tout sourire.  
-Et comment ils font ça?  
-Facile. Ils lui touchent les couilles.

* * *

**M/A :** J'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant... mais ça explique pourquoi il y a autant de super-riches aux USA.  
Prochain thème; hockey.


	19. Hockey

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Hockey.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew, Berwald et James sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada. Mention de Berwald/Suède | James/2p!Canada.  
**M/A :** Désolé du retard! J'étais sûre qu'on était samedi (et donc, dimanche pour vous)... Sinon, pour ce drabbles-ci... Dans le journal, une fois, j'ai lu que les équipes suédoises sont meilleures au hockey mineur que celles canadiennes.

* * *

On le sait tous, le hockey, c'est le sujet dans lequel Matthew est le plus sérieux. Il y en a d'autres, bien sûr, mais avec lui, le hockey, c'est vital. Même chose pour le reste de sa famille.  
Du coup, on peut comprendre que si on compare ses équipes à celles américaines, nordiques ou russes, le doux Canadien risque de devenir aussi violent que James face à des braconniers.  
Malheureusement, même le Pays de l'Érable doit s'avouer que côté mineur, ce sont celles de Berwald les meilleures.  
Mais il voudrait mourir plutôt que de le dire à voix haute.

* * *

**M/A : **Ah, le hockey et les Canadiens... Une belle histoire d'amour... que je comprends toujours pas.  
Prochain thème; neige.


	20. Neige

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** CanBec.  
**Warning :** Sacres.  
**Thème :** Neige.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec.  
**M/A :** Encore désolé! Là, c'est juste parce que j'ai pas vu l'heure. Être chez ma grand-mère pendant la semaine de relâche, ça trouble mon horaire. En tout cas... Cette année, au Québec du moins, la neige est tombée dans les environs du quinze novembre. Et ç'a pas fait plaisir à beaucoup de monde... en fait, seulement aux skieurs. Et même là, je suis pas sûre.

* * *

« Câlisse! »  
En entendant ce juron très peu catholique, n'importe qui se serait demandé qui l'avait poussé et pourquoi. Néanmoins, Matthew ne réagit pas, habitué à les entendre venant de la part du Québécois.  
« Matthew, viens voir ça! Y'a d' la marde blanche dehors! »  
-Quoi?! , s'écrie le pays nord-américain, en se précipitant vers le salon où se trouve Samuel. Comment ça, de la neige? On n'est en mi-novembre, c'est impossible!  
-Tchecke par toé-même! , indique la Belle Province, en se déplaçant sur le côté pour laisser la place au blond. Celui-ci s'y rend, n'y croyant absolument pas.  
Il est toutefois obligé d'avouer que son mari a raison. Une bonne couche de neige, blanche comme les ailes d'un ange, recouvre tout. Sol, arbres, maisons... et voitures.  
« J' le savais ben qui 'fallait monter l'Tempo d' bonne heure, c'tte année! L' 'té indien, ça trompe parsonne! »  
-_Shup up with your Tempo, Samuel..., _grommelle le Canadien, déjà épuisé à la pensée du trafic hivernal, des matinées de pelletage, du froid, du verglas et autres joyeusetés de l'hiver canadien.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; coup de soleil (ça fait changement, en tout cas...).


	21. Coup de soleil

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** UsCs.  
**Warning :** Aucune.  
**Thème :** Coup de soleil.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Eva/Sud des États-unis.  
**M/A :** Aucune idée précise... sauf celle de faire souffrir Alfred. Et parce que j'adore l'aloès. Ç'a une jolie couleur, c'est froid, ça fait du bien quand t'en mets et grâce à lui, j'ai été super populaire au camp de vacances (j'étais la seule à avoir pensé à en emmener, et y'a une crise de coups de soleil parmi les filles du chalet. Même les moniteurs venaient m'en demandé!)!

* * *

« Aïeuh! »  
-Cesse de gigoter, Alfred! , ordonne Eva, exaspérée.  
-Mais ça fait mal! , gémit piteusement l'Américain, allongé sur le ventre sur le canapé du salon, le dos aussi rouge qu'un homard bouilli.  
-Ça ne serait jamais arrivé, _yankee_, si tu m'avais écouté! , réplique sèchement la Sudiste, sans toutefois cesser d'étaler de l'aloès sur la peau rougie par le soleil. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter, quand tu sors dehors en plein été, tu mets de la crème solaire!

* * *

**M/A : **Prochain thème : pudicité (ça existe, ce mot-là...?).


	22. Pudicité

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing :** CanBec. Mention d'UsCs.  
**Warning :** Mention de sexualité.  
**Thème :** Pudicité.  
**Contrainte :** Dialogues en anglais.  
**Disclaimer :** Les jumeaux sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Samuel/Québec | Matthew/Canada. Mention de Eva/Sud des États-unis | Eli/Louisiane | Kara/Nouvelle-Orléans.  
**M/A :** C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de retard! Désolé, désolé! Mais j'avais une répét' de théâtre après l'école jusqu'à 7h00, et j'étais pas au courant que je devais être présente. Alors... voilà. D'ailleurs, ça risques d'arriver, pardonnez-moi d'avance. Ça durerait jusqu'en avril.  
Sinon... pour ce drabbles, une amie et moi, on s'est fait la remarque qu'au fond, les Américains sont plus coincés que les Canadiens, les Français et les Belges. C'est vrai, quoi, ils censurent tout!

* * *

« Holy shit, it's vulgar! »  
Surpris, Samuel et Matthew dévisagent Alfred. Comme souvent, l'Américain est venu passer la nuit chez son jumeau et le mari de celui-ci. Et pour une fois, sans Eva (celle-ci ayant plutôt préféré d'aller faire un petit tour en Louisiane pour faire de la chasse aux alligators avec Eli et Kara). Or, comme presque tous les soirs, le couple passe la soirée devant la télévision. Et comme il n'y a aucun match de hockey, ils ont décidés d'écouter un des quelques programmes propres au Québec.  
Or, il y a une rediffusion de "_19-2_". Et au moment où Alfred lâche ce commentaire, l'un des deux personnages principaux couche avec sa copine du moment.  
« Vulgar? », répète le Québécois. « Alfred, it's a joke? »  
-No! It's don't a joke! , affirme Alfred, en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans le canapé moelleux d'un vert émeraude vieilli sur lequel il est assis.  
-Bro', are you serious? It's a T.V program, it's don't real! , fait à son tour Matthew, en déposant son verre de coca-cola sur la table basse.  
-I know! But it's vulgar!  
-_C'est sûr que v' nant d'une ancienne colonie anglaise, 'faut pas s'attendre à beaucoup de choses dans l' lit..._, commente la Belle Province dans son français. Peu sûr de saisir la totalité du commentaire, l'Américain n'ose pas répliquer quelque chose, mais grommelle ce qui pourrait ressembler à un "bloody French Canadien...".  
-Hey, it's "_Unité 9_", s'exclame soudainement Matthew.  
-"_Unité 9_"? What's this? , demande Alfred, curieux.  
-It's... hum... a french canadian version of "Orange is the New Black", élude Samuel, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, que seul son mari aperçoit. Celui-ci ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire aussi.  
Et pendant l'heure qui suit, ni le Canadien, ni le Québécois, ne consacre son attention à l'émission. Elle est plutôt tournée vers leur invité, qui ne peut absolument pas lâcher l'écran du regard même s'il ne comprend pas grand-chose à ce qui passe.  
Le fait que la plupart des personnages soient des femmes bisexuelles ou homosexuelles aidant sûrement beaucoup.

* * *

**M/A :** J'suis sûre et certaine qu'Alfred a passé une belle demi-heure... (dit-elle en réécoutant la première saison de "_Unité 9_"). En passant, quand Samuel dit que c'est la version québécoise de "Orange is the New Black"... c'est un peu faux. "Unité 9" a été crée en 2012, et "Orange is the New Black" en 2013. On dit ça car les deux émissions parlent des prisons pour femmes, et que le personnage principal qui s'y retrouve vient d'un milieu "bourgeois", dans un certain sens... 'fin, pour ceux que ça intéresse, allez sur Wiki', leurs fiches sont présentes et complètes, je viens de vérifier.  
Prochain thème; cadet.


	23. Cadet

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Cadet.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Françoise/Laval.  
**M/A :** Mes amis sont tous dans les cadets, aussi j'en fais leur promotion. Et comme j'habite à Laval...

* * *

Françoise observe les jeunes de treize à dix-sept ans, tous en uniformes militaires, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Même elle porte la tenue du corps de cadet de l'un de ses quartiers. Normal, vu qu'elle y participe. Dès qu'elle le peut, elle l'enfile et file rejoindre l'un de ses groupes.  
Elle pousse un grand soupir ravi.  
Certains jeunes se découvrent peut-être une passion pour la vie militaire. Qui saît, peut-être que parmi eux se trouvent de futurs militaires? Tant qu'ils ne deviennent pas comme Williams, ça lui va.  
Mais même s'ils deviennent pas militaires, ça lui fait du bien. Moins de jeunes dans ses rues, à commettre Dieu sait quel crime. Et puis, si jamais certains veulent faire des études plus poussées, ça leur sera bénéfique, vu les points R que ça donne.  
Gratuit, bénéfique aussi bien pour la santé que pour la sociabilité et les études, moins de risques de devenir un voyou...  
_Vive les cadets!_, songe la jeune femme noire, en couvant ses jeunes habitants du regard, qui exécutent la parade militaire organisée.

* * *

**M/A :** Quand j'ai découvert la JDC (merci Loupiote54!), je me suis dit qu'il fallait, un jour, que je fasses un lien. Je l'ai fait et j'en suis fière.  
En passant, Williams ne fait pas référence à un de nos Williams, mais à Russell Williams, un militaire ontarien qui a enlevé, violé et tué deux femmes, dont une collègue, en plus d'autres crimes à caractère sexuel. Pour ça, Canada peut avoir honte de son patronyme...  
... Maintenant que j'y pense... Pickton, Magnotta, Williams, Ken et Barbie (surnom d'un couple de serial killers, soit Karla Homolka et Paul Bernardo)... Bordel, on est plus psychopathes que les Américains ou quoi?!  
Prochain thème; animal de compagnie.


	24. Animal de compagnie

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Animal de compagnie.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Megan/New Jersey. Mention de Alfred/États-unis.  
**M/A :** La légende du Diable du Jersey est l'une de mes légendes préférées d'Amérique du Nord.

* * *

Megan regarde autour d'elle, un peu effrayée. Elle a entendue parler, comme tout le monde, de cette étrange bête qui habiterait dans une de ses forêts. Pas qu'elle n'y croit pas, mais elle est curieuse.  
Cependant... pourquoi devait-elle venir _**la nuit**_? La Néo-Anglaise n'a jamais trouvé que la nuit est effrayante... mais cette forêt lui fait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque.  
Elle continue toutefois d'avancer, refusant de quitter cet endroit sans avoir vu le "Diable du Jersey", comme on l'appelle. N'est-elle pas l'un des États des États-unis d'Amérique?  
Au bout d'un moment, elle entend une branche craquer, dans son dos. Elle s'arrête aussitôt, le coeur battant un peu plus vite. Lentement, elle se retourne...  
... et voit la créature la plus insolite qu'elle n'a jamais vu. Avec une allure vaguement humanoïde et dragonoïde, la bête en question a une peau d'un rouge sombre, une tête difforme et de grandes mains aux doigts crochus et tordus. Problablement aussi grande qu'elle (ce qui signifie pas très grande), ses grands yeux noirs sans iris ou pupille fixent Megan avec curiosité, même si sa bouche entrouverte aux canines saillantes lui donne un air menaçant et que ses "jambes" ressemblent aux pattes arrières d'une chèvre. Des ailes de chauve-souris repliées complètent le tout.  
La New-Jersoise cligne des yeux, prend ses lunettes et en essuie les verres, avant de les remettre sur son nez. Elle observe le "Diable du Jersey" avec attention.  
« Mais t'es mignon tout plein, toi! », s'écrie-t-elle, charmée. « Et dire que les gens ont peur de toi! Pfft, tous des peureux, comme p'pa! »  
La créature, comprenant que la jeune fille ne lui veut pas de mal, s'avance jusqu'à elle en marchant à quatre pattes, comme un chien. Elle va frotter sa tête écailleuse contre la jambe de Megan. Celle-ci se félicite mentalement d'avoir mis un jean, au lieu de ses leggins habituels.  
Elle a d'ailleurs une idée.  
« Dis, tu voudrais pas venir chez moi? C'est pas très sympa comme maison, la forêt, surtout en hiver. »  
C'est ainsi que Joiz, alias le Diable du Jersey, se retrouva à être l'animal de compagnie de Megan Jones.  
Et effectivement, vivre dans son appartement, c'était largement mieux que dans une forêt.

* * *

**M/A :** Les Américains ont vraiment de drôles de goûts, hein?  
Prochain thème; parade.


	25. Parade

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Léger sous-entendu.  
**Thème :** Parade.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s):** Michael/Montréal | Laurie/Lanaudière.  
**M/A :** Je suis rarement allée voir une parade du Père Noël, mais j'en garde de jolis souvenirs. Note : la plupart de ces drabbles ont été écrits en décembre 2014.

* * *

« Michael, j' peux-tu monter su' tes épaules, pou' voir l' Père Noël? », demande Laurie, en tirant sur la manche du manteau du Montréalais. Celui-ci baisse les yeux vers la petite région.  
Lui et Laurie sont venus assister à la parade du Père Noël, dans les rues de Montréal. Avec ses chars allégoriques tout en rouge, en vert ou en blanc, ses acrobates, ses costumes pailletés, la musique de fanfare qui résonne partout dans les rues et la magnifique neige blanche (mais Ô combien frustrante!) qui tombe du ciel, on dirait vraiment que Mère Nature a voulu faire de cette journée inoubliable.  
« Ben oui, ma puce! Embarque su' mon dos! », fait-il, en lui souriant, tandis qu'il s'agenouille. Ayant à son tour un grand sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres, Laurie s'exécute sur le champs et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle est assise sur les épaules de la grande ville québécoise, celui-ci lui tenant les jambes qui pendent de chaque côté de son cou.  
-R'gardes, l'Père Noël arrive! Oh, pis en plus, y'a la Fée des Étoiles 'vec lui! 'Est belle, hein, Michael? , s'écrie la petite fille, tout excitée.  
-C'pas à moé d' dire ça, ma belle. Moé, c' pas les fées qu' j' trouve cute, réponds Michael, sans avoir honte. La fillette ne semble toutefois pas entendre sa réponse, car toute son attention est concentrée sur le char allégorique du Père Noël. Il ne s'en formalise pas.

* * *

**M/A :** Si vous ne comprenez pas ce qui disent mes Québécois, dites-le moi et je vous traduis tout ça.  
Prochain thème; poulet.


	26. Poulet

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème : **Poulet.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Kenneth/Kentucky | Alfred/États-unis.  
**M/A :** Je suis allé faire un tour sur le site "Saviez-vous que..." afin de trouver des idées pour cette fic, quand je suis tombé sur ce petit fait assez cocasse. J'espères que ça vous plaira.

* * *

« Kenny, tu peux m'expliquer quelque chose? »  
-Oui p'pa? , fait le jeune homme. Alfred détaille un instant la dizaine de poules et de poussins qui tournent autour de Kenneth. Celui-ci tient d'ailleurs son coq noir dans les bras.  
-... Pourquoi tu élèves des poulets, déjà?  
-Bah, c'est utile, un poulet! Et en plus, avec eux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des T-Rex dans mon jardin!  
_Et ensuite, c'est moi qu'on traites d'excentrique..._, songe la nation américaine, desespéré, tandis que le Kentuckien câline son coq noir comme quelqu'un le ferait avec un chiot ou un chaton, un grand sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

* * *

**M/A : **Le poulet est l'animal qui se rapproche le plus du T-Rex, selon ce site.  
Prochain thème; cadeau.


	27. Cadeau

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Favoritisme et négligence.  
**Thème :** Cadeau.  
**Contrainte :** Époque de la Nouvelle-France.  
**Disclaimer :** Francis et Mathieu sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Samuel/Québec (à cette époque, Nouvelle-France) | Matthew (Mathieu)/Canada | Francis/France.  
**M/A :** Je veux vous montrer pourquoi Samuel et Francis ont une relation aussi houleuse.

* * *

« Mathieu? »  
-Hum? , fait le petit garçon, en tournant la tête vers Samuel, debout derrière lui. Celui-ci a les mains cachées dans le dos.  
-Dis, tu peux-tu faire que' que chose pou' moé?  
_-_Quoi?  
Le brun dévoile ses mains, laissant ainsi voir à Mathieu un bracelet en cuir, auquel est retenu une magnifique plume blanche et plusieurs petits coquillages.  
« Tu peux-tu donner ça à papa pou' moé, steuplait? »  
-Pourquoi moi? , s'étonne le jeune blond, sans comprendre.  
-Pa' ce qu' moé, y m' voit pas..., murmure Samuel, en baissant les yeux vers le sol, gêné.  
-Euh... d'accord! , accepte Mathieu, en prenant le bracelet avec toute sa douceur habituelle. Les deux petites colonies se rendent ensuite vers Francis, qui discute avec Talon, Frontenac et Monseigneur Laval au sujet des nouvelles décisions du Roi de France.  
En apercevant Mathieu, un sourire éclaire le visage de la métropole française, qui prend rapidement congé des trois hommes avant de se rendre vers les petits nord-américains.  
« Mathieu! Comment vas-tu, mon chéri? », lui demande-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.  
-Bi... bien..., bafouille-t-il, gêné, comme toujours, d'être le centre de l'attention du pays européen. Celui-ci remarque alors le bracelet artisanal, qui est trop grand pour le poignet menu de la jeune colonie.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Mathieu?  
-Hum? Oh, c'est... c'est un cadeau pour... pour toi...  
-Vraiment?  
-Ou... oui! C'est...  
-Tu es un amour! , coupe Francis, en prenant le bijou de cuir. Il dépose le jeune blond à terre, enfile le bracelet, le regarde un instant, puis s'agenouille et embrasse la joue de Mathieu, qui regarde ses pieds chaussés de mocassins, embarrassé. C'est là que la nation française remarque Samuel, qui se tient à quelques pas de lui, jouant nerveusement avec son chapelet.  
-Tiens, Samuel! , s'exclame-t-il. Ça va?  
-Voui, ça va ben...  
-On dit "ça va bien", réplique Francis, perdant subitement son ton affectueux pour un autre, beaucoup plus sec. Tu es une colonie française, alors parle comme il faut, je t'en prie!  
-'Solé... Pas fait 'xprès...  
-"Désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès".  
-Désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répète Samuel, avec son accent français le plus réaliste. Francis soupire, s'excuse auprès des garçons et prend congé à leur tour d'eux, ayant plusieurs choses à faire. Pendant de longues secondes, le silence et l'immobilité règnent, tandis que la métropole d'Outre-atlantique s'en va, puis le brun s'assit à terre, démoralisé. Un autre ange passe, puis Mathieu s'approche et enlace le cou du jeune garçon, voulant le consoler.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, et ça ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

* * *

**M/A :** C'est pas gentil, hein? Loin de la belle image que Francis donne de lui-même, hein? Rassurez-vous, j'aime Francis, c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés. Mais bon...  
D'ailleurs, pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai maintenant dix drabbles disponibles (j'ai fait un nettoyage, car les thèmes ne me plaisaient plus). C'est comme d'habitude; vous me donnez un thème (un mot quelconque ou un fait divers dont vous avez connaissance), avec un personnage (État, province, territoire, micro-nation, ville, etc.) d'Amérique du Nord. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez également y mettre une contrainte particulière, soit époque ou dialogue en anglais, voir sans dialogue.  
Prochain thème; ordinateur.


	28. Ordinateur

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Ordinateur.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Eduard, Alfred et Ivan sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Jenny/Michigan | Eduard/Estonie. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Ivan/Russie.  
**M/A :** Je voulais faire apparaître Estonie dans ce recueil.

* * *

Jenny fixe l'appareil que Eduard vient de déposer sur la table. Elle lève ensuite les yeux vers l'Estonien, puis croise les bras.  
« O.k... Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, exactement? »  
-Eh bien... Alfred m'a dit que tu pouvais le réparer, répond la nation de la mer Baltique, un peu intimidé par le regard noir de l'État des Grands Lacs. Celle-ci le dévisage un instant, puis observe de nouveau l'ordinateur portable. Après un silence plus ou moins long, elle pousse un soupir exaspéré et passe une main dans ses cheveux tressés.  
-Bon... alors... t'as quoi, comme problème? Ta batterie a coulée?  
-Hein? Euh, non.  
-Bon, alors... Ton clavier se décale?  
-Non plus.  
-... Un problème de circuits?  
-Je pense que oui.  
Second silence. Eduard se met à frissonner de peur, en remarquant que l'atmosphère s'alourdit autour de Jenny. Elle lui rappelle beaucoup celle qui entoure Ivan avant qu'il ne se mette à kolkoler.  
« Merde, p'pa s'est encore trompé! Ce n'est pas ça, ma spécialité! Moi, c'est l'électro', pas l'info'! »

* * *

**M/A : **Même les nations font des erreurs...  
Prochain thème; film d'horreur.


	29. Film d'horreur

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** TexIo.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Film d'horreur.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer : **Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) : **Blake/Texas | Taylor/Ohio. Mention de Alfred/États-unis.  
**M/A :** Petit moment de tendresse.

* * *

En temps normal, lorsque Blake écoute "Massacre à la tronçonneuse", qui est sans nul doute son film préféré, il évite tout ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de se concentrer dessus.  
Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est Taylor qui lui a proposé d'écouter ce film, pour célébrer leur premier Halloween ensembles.  
C'est étonnant, vu que ce dernier est aussi facilement effrayable que Alfred.  
Toutefois, le Texan n'a pas cherché à discuter sur ce choix. En fait, ça lui plaisait même beaucoup. Un film paraît toujours différent à deux.  
Et comme de fait, cette fois-ci, le film lui a parût très différent. Probablement parce qu'ils ont passé plus de temps à se câliner qu'à prêter attention à ce qui passait sur l'écran.

* * *

**M/A : **Prochain thème; tulipe.


	30. Tulipe

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning : **Aucun.  
**Thème :** Tulipe.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Lars est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Lars/Pays-bas | Bryan/Ottawa.  
**M/A :** Les Pays-bas offrent au Canada, et ce depuis la fin de la WWII, des bulbes de tulipes qui sont plantées sur l'Esplanade de la Reine, à Ottawa (Ontario). La raison de ce cadeau est parce que le Canada a été le lieu d'exil de la famille royale néérlandaise, lors de l'invasion du pays par l'Allemagne.

* * *

Lars n'a pas l'habitude d'être émotif.  
Mais le spectacle sous ses yeux ne peut pas le laisser indifférent.  
Devant lui s'étendent, presque à perte de vue, toutes sortes de tulipes, colorant de leurs pétales multicolores l'herbe émeraude de l'esplanade. Debout à côté de lui, fier de son coup, Bryan observe le Néerlandais.  
« Ça te plait? »  
La nation européenne ne répond pas. Un autre sourire étire les lèvres du garçon, qui ajoute :  
« Comme tu peux le voir, j'en ai pris soin, de tes cadeaux... Moi aussi, je n'ai pas oublié. »

* * *

**M/A : **Prochain thème; phoque.


	31. Phoque

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Phoque.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Le grand frère est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada | Nicholas/Terre-Neuve | Kumajirou.  
**M/A :** La pêche à la morue est interdite au Canada depuis 2003, à cause de la surpêche de ce poisson (qui goûte même pas bon...).

* * *

« Grand frère...? »  
-Oui, Nicholas? , soupire Matthew, en regardant celui-ci, se demandant quelle réflexion stupide lui a traversé l'esprit. Il aimerait pouvoir dire le contraire, mais malheureusement, le Terre-neuvien a effectivement un manque total de jugeote mentale.  
-Si j'ai pas le droit de pêcher la morue, alors pourquoi les phoques chez moi ont le droit?  
-... Tu plaisantes?  
-Non. Pourquoi eux, ils ont le droit, mais pas nous?  
-Parce que ce sont des animaux! Je peux pas interdire ça!  
-Mais t'es le Canada, non?  
-Oui, mais j'suis pas Dieu!  
-Qui est-tu? , demande soudainement Kumajirou. Un silence s'installes entre les deux frères.  
-Je suis Canada..., souffle Matthew, par habitude, tandis que Nicholas rit le plus discrètement possible de l'intervention du petit ours polaire.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; conseil.


	32. Conseil

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Léger UsCs.  
**Warning :** Léger langage insultant.  
**Thème :** Conseil.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred et Ivan sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Dorothy/Kansas | Eva/Sud des États-unis. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Ivan/Russie.  
**M/A :** Même les couples se parlent dans le dos... surtout quand ils ont une bonne raison!

* * *

« Tu penses que je devrais lui dire? », conclut Dorothy, en jouant avec la paille de son verre de limonade.  
-À ton père? , couine Eva. Sûrement pas! S'il l'apprend, ça va être plus explosif que le quatre juillet!  
-Vraiment?  
-Crois-moi, affirme la Sudiste, très sérieuse. Si Alfred découvre que tu écris à ce Ruskoff en secret, et ce même pendant la Guerre froide, il serait capable de te renier et d'aller tuer le Ruskoff!  
-Il pourrait me faire retirer de l'Union?!  
-Mais non, petite idiote! Il se contenterait de ne plus te parler pendant trois mois.  
-C'est long, trois mois sans parler à papa..., réfléchit Dorothy.  
-Justement! Donc, pas un mot!

* * *

**M/A : **Ah, les papas... Toujours protecteurs, et parfois un peu trop. Mais on les aime comme ça, hein?  
Prochain thème; maison.


	33. Maison

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Maison.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Kiku est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Joe/Île-du-Prince-Édouard | Kiku/Japon.  
**M/A :** Le livre canadien "Anne... la maison aux pignons verts" est un succés littéraire au Japon, car obligatoire dans un cours de littérature étrangère. Or, la maison aux pignons verts est une attraction touristique de l'Île-du-Prince-Édouard.

* * *

Joe regarde avec amusement l'allégorie du pays du Soleil levant prendre une quantité hallucinante de photos. Avec bien de la difficulté, il réussit à cacher son fou rire, afin de rester un minimum poli.  
Après tout, c'est pas tout les jours que la plus petite province du Canada reçoit la visite d'un pays humanisé... même si c'est juste à cause de la maison aux pignons verts.

* * *

**M/A : **Prochain thème; pâtisserie.


	34. Pâtisserie

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Mention de CanBec.  
**Warning :** Sous-entendus légers.  
**Thème :** Pâtisserie.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Francis et Matthew sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Francis/France | Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec.  
**M/A :** La France et le Québec sont connus pour leurs pâtisseries. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne quand on met leurs deux représentants dans la même pièce afin de parler desserts? Oh, et l'histoire des grands-pères au sirop d'érable est vraie.

* * *

Le talent en pâtisseries de Francis est reconnu par tout le monde. Et ça, en plus de la langue française, c'est l'une des très rares choses que Samuel aime avoir en commun avec son ancien colonisateur.  
Du coup, pour tenter de rétablir au minimum les relations entre son père et son mari, Matthew a réussi à les convaincre de partager leurs propres recettes de desserts. Cette «activité d' bonne famme», comme le dit si bien la Belle Province, a finit par plaire aux deux francophones.  
Ils sont donc réunis dans la cuisine du Québécois, discutant le plus aimablement possible et se donnant leurs petits trucs pour réussir de très bons desserts.  
« Pis ça, c' des grands-pères au sirop d'érable. »  
-Grands-pères? , rit Francis, en regardant l'image de la pâtisserie en question dans le livret de cuisine de son ancienne colonie. Drôle de nom!  
-C' parce que les grands-pères, leur tâche, dans l' temps, c' tait d' surveiller l' sirop en train d' bouillir, explique Samuel. Pis c'tait l'un des rares desserts qui pouvaient manger.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Ben, y'avait pas d' dentiers, à l'époque.  
-Oh. C'est logique, avoue le Pays de l'Amour. Maintenant que j'y pense... il y a beaucoup de sirop d'érable, dans tes recettes.  
-Bah, 'faut dire que presque tout l' sirop vient d' mes cabanes à sucre, répond le brun, en haussant les épaules. Pis... ça m' sauve la vie, c'te patente à gosses là.  
-Ah bon? Et comment?  
-Parce quand Matthew a un taux d' sucre dans l' corps proche d' l'hyperglycémie, sa libido est aussi forte qu' celle d'un rat mort! Cré -moi ou cré -moi pas, mais l' sirop d'érable m'a sauvé l' cul plus d'une fois!

* * *

**M/A : **Ah, Samuel... Dieu que je l'aime, lui!  
Prochain thème; majorité.


	35. Majorité

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing : **Aucun.  
**Warning : **Langage légèrement vulgaire.  
**Thème : **Majorité.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Benjamin/Massachusetts | Ethan/Vermont. Mention de Alfred/États-unis.  
**M/A :** Aux États-unis, la majorité pour boire de l'alcool dans un bar est de vingt-et-un ans.

* * *

« C'est pas juste! »  
-La ferme, le vacher, grommelle Benjamin, d'un ton mauvais qui inquiéterait quiconque connait l'État de la Baie. Ethan se tait, bien que le surnom ne lui plaît pas. Les deux Néo-Anglais se trouvent devant un des bars pittoresques de Boston, par une chaude nuit d'été, d'où ils viennent d'être violemment sortis, n'ayant pas l'âge légal pour y entrer.  
-Je haïs p'pa et sa putain de politique puritaine sur l'alcool! , grogne de nouveau Ethan. C'est pour ça que j'veux devenir un État québécois. Eux, sur l'alcool, ils sont plus réglos!  
-Mais ils chauffent mal.  
-Ta gueule, le pseudo-scientifique!  
Un silence plane entre les deux frères, énervés aussi bien l'un contre l'autre qu'envers leur père. Puis, une idée vient à l'esprit du Massachusettois.  
« Eh, mais l'interdiction, c'est pour les bars! Pas pour acheter de la bière à la supérette! »  
-... Putain! Mais tu pouvais pas y penser avant?!

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; force.


	36. Force

**Titre : **Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing : **Mention de UsCs.  
**Warning : **Aucun.  
**Thème : **Force.  
**Contrainte : **Aucune.  
**Disclaimer : **Alfred et Arthur sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) : **Eva/Sud des États-unis. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Arthur/Angleterre | Blake/Texas.  
**M/A :** C'est probablement l'un de mes drabbles préférés. On aime tous détruire la réputation d'un de nos personnages préférés. Dans celui-ci, je détruis la réputation d'Alfred au sujet de sa force. Et aussi parce que j'aime l'image que ça donne dans ma tête.

* * *

La force surhumaine d'Alfred est, du point de vue des nations, un gros handicap. Arthur se souvient encore du pauvre bison que sa colonie, à peine plus haute que trois pommes, a fait tourner autour de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume.  
Pourtant, quand on pose la question à Eva, celle-ci répond que le plus fort des géants a toujours une tendresse cachée.  
Évidemment, personne ne comprend ce que veut dire l'ancienne micronation nord-américaine.  
Car elle est la seule à savoir que Alfred a toujours été d'une infime douceur avec leurs enfants, quand ceux-ci étaient tout jeunes.  
L'un des plus beaux souvenirs d'Eva, concernant Alfred et les enfants, restera celui où elle a vu son cher et tendre époux bercer Blake, à l'époque simple nourrisson, comme si le poupon était la chose la plus précieuse et fragile du monde.

* * *

**M/A : **_Kawaiiiiiii_, hein? C'est trop mignon, comme scène! D'ailleurs (truc sans importance), chaque fois que j'écoute "_Géant de papier_", je penses à Alfred. Et oui, je sais, c'est tellement mièvre que c'est écoeurant, surtout venant de moi... mais j'aime cette chanson!  
Prochain thème; tolérance.


	37. Tolérance

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing :** Légère mention de CanBec, sous-entendus de 2p!CanBec.  
**Warning :** Propos racistes et homophobes, sacres.  
**Thème : **Tolérance.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer : **Mathieu est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Maurice/2p!Québec | Samuel/Québec. Mention de Françoise/Laval | Michael/Montréal | James/2p!Canada.  
**M/A : **Qu'on le veuilles ou non, tout le monde lâche un jour ou l'autre un commentaire rasciste et/ou homophobe. Dans le cas de Maurice, c'est assez fréquent...

* * *

Maurice n'est pas la personne la plus tolérante du monde. Ça, tout le monde le sait. Comment le savent-ils? Car il a l'habitude de dire ses pensées tout haut. Ce que, parfois, il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse.  
Du coup, quand il a traité Françoise de "petite négresse", il le pensait vraiment. Ça aussi, les gens le savent.  
Et c'est pour cette raison que Samuel l'a fait sortir de la réunion régionale, pendant que Michael réconfortait sa soeur, où il était entré en douce.  
« Ou ben tu câlisse ton camp d'ici, mon ostie, ou ben t'apprends à soigner ton langage, tabarnak! 'En a plein l' casque, de supporter tes osties d' commentaires racistes! T'as-tu compris, Maurice?! »  
-_Your language! You say the Lord's name wrong!  
_-Fous-toé le din l' cul, ton Seigneur! 'Veut pus rien savoir de lui!  
-_Infidel! Imp of Satan! Gay!  
_-... C' t'une insulte, ça? Franchement, cherche-les plus loin. Pis j' suis pas gay! C'est Michael qui l'es.  
-_You have a sexual relation with a man! The Lord don't tolerate this!  
_-Jériboire, 'en plus, y' es homophobe! Toé, ça paraît que t'es en manque de sexe. Vas donc voir James, j' suis sûr qui va s' faire un plaisir d' t'apprendre comment ça marche.  
Samuel referme aussitôt la porte de la salle de réunion, ne voulant plus poursuivre cette querelle inutile avec son double.

* * *

**M/A : **Prochain thème; Black Friday.


	38. Black Friday

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing : **Mention de UsCs.  
**Warning : **Aucun.  
**Thème : **Black Friday.  
**Contrainte : **Aucune.  
**Disclaimer : **Alfred et Arthur sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) : **Eva/Sud des États-unis | Arthur/Angleterre. Mention de Alfred/États-unis.  
**M/A : **Le Black Friday, tout le monde connait?

* * *

Les nations sont restées très surprises de voir Eva à la place d'Alfred, lors du World Meeting. Bien que la jeune femme soit plus calme que son mari, elle n'en reste pas moins Américaine. Elle a donc peu d'amis parmi les pays humanisés.  
Le fait aussi qu'elle soit une ex-micronation compte également dans la balance.  
Malgré tout, elle inspire une telle confiance que généralement, on va la voir pour au moins la saluer.  
Mais cette fois-ci, rares sont ceux qui osent aller la saluer, car la Sudiste semble ne pas avoir très envie d'assister au World Meeting.  
Quand il l'a voit, Arthur ne peut que se poser quelques questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Aussi va-t-il la saluer.  
« Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle Jones. », lui dit-il, sachant que la courtoisie est l'une des choses qu'elle apprécie chez les autres.  
-Oh, bonjour Kirkland..., répond-t-elle. À son ton bourru, il comprend ce que les autres ont compris.  
-Alfred n'a pas pût se déplacer, cette fois encore?  
-Ce _yankee_ s'est payé un joli voyage d'une semaine à l'hôpital!  
Quand elle recommence à traiter son mari de _yankee_, c'est qu'elle est furieuse. Ou énervée. Ou les deux.  
« Et pour quelle raison? Sans vouloir être impoli, bien sûr. », s'enquit le Britannique.  
-Je lui avais interdit d'aller au Black Friday, mais il n'en n'a fait qu'à sa tête et y est allé quand même! Or, il s'est fait marcher dessus par les autres clients de la boutique quand les portes se sont ouvertes. Idiot de _yankee_!

* * *

**M/A :** Ça, pour être idiot, il l'est... Mais on l'aime comme ça, notre Alfred.  
Prochain thème; série.


	39. Série

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing : **Mention de VanSka [Vancouver/Alaska].  
**Warning : **Langage un peu vulgaire et allusions sexuelles (les Canadiens n'étant pas des anges...).  
**Thème : **Série.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) : **Kim/Colombie-Britannique | Molly/Vancouver | Jamie/Victoria. Mention de Snežana/Alaska.  
**M/A :** De nombreuses séries américaines, comme "Supernaturel", sont tournées à Vancouver.

* * *

« Jamie! Dépêches-toi, tu va manquer le début! », s'écrie Kim, depuis le bas des escaliers. Aussitôt, la capitale humanisée sort de sa chambre, dévale à toute allure les marches en colimaçon, puis saute sur le canapé, atterrissant toutefois sur Molly.  
-Putain, Jamie! Calme-toi! , ordonne séchement la métropole, en repoussant son frère loin d'elle.  
-Mais j'veux pas manquer le générique!  
-La ferme, l'andro'!  
-Comment tu m'a appelé?! Tu peux parler, la dévergondée! Tu couches avec Snežana Jones!  
-C'est mieux que pas avoir de vie sexuelle..., ricane Molly. Comme toi, d'ailleurs.  
-Répètes un peu!  
-Hey, les mômes! , ordonne Kim, en entrant dans le salon, un bol de popcorn dans les mains. On se calme! Et faites-moi un peu de place! Je veux avoir une belle vue sur Dean!  
-Beurk! , s'exclame le Victorien, tout en se déplaçant sur le canapé pour permettre à la province humanisée de s'asseoir. T'es malade ou quoi? Des deux, c'est Sean, le plus mignon! En plus, son nom vient de sa grand-mère!  
-Jamie, c'est pas mixte, comme prénom? , relève la Britanno-Colombienne, en prenant une poignée de maïs soufflé. Molly éclate de rire, tandis que le jeune homme se renfrogne.  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de "Supernatural", Jamie ne s'amuse pas du tout à écouter les enquêtes surnaturelles des frères Winchester. Avec deux Canadiennes aussi perverses que Kim et Molly Williams, c'est assez compréhensible...

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; Super Bowl.


	40. Super Bowl

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing : **Mention de UsCs.  
**Warning : **Aucun.  
**Thème : **Super Bowl.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Le père est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Layne/Seattle | Edgar/Boston. Mention des États de la Nouvelle-Angleterre, dont Nathan/Connecticut | Alfred/États-unis | Eva/Sud des États-unis.  
**M/A :** Cette année, le Super Bowl a été gagner par les Patriots de la Nouvelle-Angleterre, face aux Seahawks de Seattle (vive Wikipédia!). Quant à Nathan, c'est l'avocat des Jones.

* * *

« T'a perdu! T'a perdu et on a gagné! Perdant, perdant! »  
Layne supporte avec aigreur les moqueries aigres-douces de Edgar. Assis confortablement dans son divan, il écoute son lointain frère de l'est lui lancer bêtise sur bêtise, depuis leurs portables respectifs.  
Les membres de la famille Jones (leurs parents ne comptant pas) ont un rituel particulier, lors du Super Bowl : le perdant doit supporter les railleries du gagnant. Ça fait longtemps que l'allégorie de la Ville Émeraude s'est habitué à être la cible de ce rituel des plus intriguants.  
Le problème, c'est que ce sont les Patriots de Nouvelle-Angleterre qui ont gagné, cette année.  
Du coup, en plus de celles du Bostonien, il a supporté celles de toute la fratie Néo-Anglaise.  
Et il ne peut même pas se plaindre à Nathan, car il en fait parti!

* * *

**M/A : **Prochain thème; retard.


	41. Retard

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Retard.  
**Contrainte :** Dialogues en anglais.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Ama/Idaho | Liam/Utah.  
**M/A :** Les mormons forment une grande partie de la population de l'Utah. Et personnellement, je comprends pas pourquoi les gens ont tant de difficulté avec eux. Une de mes anciennes amies est mormonne, et je m'entends bien avec elle.

* * *

Ama regarde pour la cent cinquième fois son portable, afin d'y voir l'heure, de plus en plus énervée. Comme souvent, elle attend Liam.  
Liam qui est encore en retard!  
Quand il finit par arriver, la jeune femme ne se prive pas de l'insulter à pleins poumons.  
« And if you leave me the excuse of the Mormon hour, I kick your ass! »  
L'État de la ruche n'ose rien ajouter, sachant que sa soeur est parfaitement capable de le faire.

* * *

**M/A : **Prochain thème; discorde.


	42. Discorde

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** ColPenn [Columbia/Université de Pennsylvanie].  
**Warning :** Un léger sous-entendu.  
**Thème :** Discorde.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Tristan/Harvard | Isaac/Columbia | Hans/Cornell | Nathaniel/Darmouth College | Seth/Brown | Zane/Université de Pennsylvanie | Bruce/Princeton | Quinn/Yale.  
**M/A :** J'aime mes universités humanisées, que voulez-vous?

* * *

Isaac, amusé, observe attentivement ses confrères de l'Ivy League. Ceux-ci s'engueulent à plein régime. Ce qui devait être au départ une simple réunion s'est transformé en véritable engueulade. Non loin de lui, Tristan et Quinn s'insultent, en réelle compétition, tout comme Hans et Bruce, ainsi que Seth et Nathaniel. Zane, lui, se contente d'écrire quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable, qui ne le quitte jamais.  
Voilà ce qui arrive, quand on laisse huit des hommes les plus compétitifs des États-unis seuls dans la même pièce.  
Il voit alors l'informaticien fermer son appareil, se lever et se diriger vers la porte, non sans lui glisser un regard indiquant clairement ce qu'il veut faire. Un sourire étire les lèvres de l'université, qui n'hésite pas à suivre son collègue.  
Si les autres préfèrent se disputer comme des ménagères, lui, il préfère largement être avec le tranquille Pennsylvanien, qui sait parfois être très passionné...

* * *

**M/A : **Prochain thème; veillée.


	43. Veillée

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing :** CanBec.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème : **Veillée.  
**Contrainte :** Époque du Canada-uni, mais après 1841.  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Samuel/Québec (Bas-Canada) | Matthew/Canada.  
**M/A :** J'aime l'atmosphère des veillées québécoises du bon vieux temps.

* * *

Dehors, il peut faire aussi froid que le souhaite le Seigneur, dans les demeures, les festivités du Nouvel an battent leurs pleins. Une délicieuse odeur de nourriture flotte dans l'air, la chaleur que les poêles créent aidant à chasser des pensées le terrible hiver du Bas Canada.  
Les violoneux s'activent, allant de rigodon en gigue sans s'arrêter, les chansons se suivent au même rythme. Les couples dansent, s'échangent leurs partenaires, rient et chantent, parfois faussement, parfois avec talent.  
Les enfants font de même, copiant leurs parents, leurs oncles, leurs tantes et leurs grands-parents avec grotesquerie, se goinfrant en secret des petits desserts qu'ils ont réussis à chaparder dans la cuisine ou que leur gentille grand-tante Rita leur a donné avec un clin d'oeil complice. Ils courent, jouent avec leur nouveau jouet reçu quelques jours plus tôt et répètent les blagues salaces de leur oncle Réjean même s'ils ne les comprennent pas.  
À l'écart de toutes ces belles familles, Samuel et Matthew s'embrassent, sans aucune crainte d'être surpris par quelqu'un et savourant en silence le Nouvel an.

* * *

**M/A : **Prochain thème; mère.


	44. Mère

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning : **Aucun.  
**Thème :** Mère.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun dialogue.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucune.  
**Personage(s) :** Greg/Las Vegas | Eloise/Nevada.  
**M/A :** Petite envie, comme ça...

* * *

Greg a beau être la Ville des vices, il y a des choses qui le gênes plus qu'autre chose. L'une d'elle étant que Eloise viennes le voir au bureau.  
Car comment expliquer à ses collègues qu'une jeune femme de vingt ans puisses être sa mère, alors qu'il a l'apparence d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans?  
Pourtant, il reste incapable de lui dire de ne plus venir le voir.  
Après tout, c'est sa mère.

* * *

**M/A : **Prochain thème; buste.


	45. Buste

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing : **Aucun.  
**Warning : **Aucun.  
**Thème : **Buste.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer : **Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Laurie/Lanaudière.  
**M/A :** C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE! J'ai maintenant seize ans! Trop géniaaaaaal!  
Moment de passion; terminé. Passons maintenant à l'histoire. Marie-Thomas "Chevalier" de Lorimier, un héros des rébellions canadiennes-françaises de 1837-38, est né à Saint-Cuthbert, dans la région de Lanaudière. Il y a quelques années, on a construit un buste à son honneur, dans le cimetière du village, juste à côté du presbytère.

* * *

Laurie observe avec dignité le buste représentant de Lorimier. Autour d'elle, la neige forme un épais tapis froid et parfaitement blanc. La moindre tombe en est recouverte. La petite région agricole ignore le froid mordant de cette matinée de février. Elle reste là, immobile, comme un enfant le ferait normalement avec un grand tableau de maître qu'il tenterait de comprendre.  
Au même moment, un vieil homme, possiblement un curé vu que son manteau entrouvert laisse entrevoir le col romain de sa profession en désuitude, s'approche d'elle. Il avait, depuis la fenêtre du prébystère, remarqué cette fillette d'à peine sept ans, seule dans le cimetière, son manteau d'un rose clair aux allures antiques tranchant violemment sur le blanc crème de la neige.  
« Que fais-tu ici? », demande-t-il, un peu inquiet. Elle se retourne, ses grands yeux noisette détaillant le vieillard.  
-Oh, bonjour m'sieur l'curé! , salue-t-elle, joyeuse malgré son visage sérieux.  
-Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ici, mon enfant? , sourit-il, amusé de l'enthousiasme de Laurie.  
-Oh, rien. J'tais juste v'nue l'voir, s'explique-t-elle. Tout l'monde pense à son amoureux ou son amoureuse, d'puis quecque temps, mais y'a personne qui pense à ceux qui peuvent pus nous dire "je t'aime". Pis moi, j'viens le leur dire!  
-C'est une belle idée, approuve le curé, malgré tout étonné. Mais pourquoi regardes-tu ainsi Chevalier?  
-Bah, c'tait surtout lui que j'tais v'nue voir, avoue la Lanaudienne. Y'es quand même mort le lendemain d'la St-Valentin. C'est triste...  
-En effet.  
Un petit silence s'installe, puis Laurie s'exclame, toujours avec un sourire;  
« Bon, ben j'y va! Salut m'sieur l'curé, salut Marie-Thomas! À la prochaine! »  
Sans regarder derrière elle, la petite fille s'en va, sous le regard à la fois attendri et perplexe du curé, qui se demande comment une enfant de sept ans, même à leur époque, peut appeler un héros national par son prénom.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; ange.


	46. Ange

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing : **Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème : **Ange.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Angeni/Los Angeles | Marilyn/Californie.  
**M/A :** Los Angeles signifie en espagnol "les anges" et Angeni est la prononciation amérindienne de "angel" (la lettre "l" n'existe pas, dans ces dialectes).

* * *

Marilyn observe attentivement la fillette assise devant elle, remuant avec légèreté ses pieds dans l'air. Avec ses cheveux blond vénitien, son minois angélique, ses grands yeux bleu ciel, sa robe blanche au motif de fleurs violettes et roses, ainsi que son attitude dites "parfaite", Angeni porte très bien son nom.  
Un policier arrive, souriant.  
« Mademoiselle Jones, vous pouvez y aller. », fait-il en direction de la jeune femme, avant de regarder à son tour la jeune métropole humanisée. « À la prochaine, Angeni! »  
-À la prochaine, George! , salue la petite fille, en se levant, pour aussitôt prendre la main de sa mère. Celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel, se demandant pourquoi Dieu lui a donné une fille dont l'unique défaut est sa capacité innée à se perdre partout, même chez elle.

* * *

**M/A :** Los Angeles a un réseau de circulation très complexe, raison pour laquelle Angeni est capable de se perdre partout.  
Prochain thème; voilier.


	47. Voilier

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning : **Aucun.  
**Thème : **Voilier.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun dialogue.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Edgar/Boston.  
**M/A :** À Boston, sur la rivière Mystic et la Charles River, les jeunes font régulièrement de la voile, du printemps à l'automne.

* * *

Edgar lève un instant ses yeux bleu clair vers le ciel, mais les baisse rapidement. Le soleil brille avec force. Un grand sourire étire son visage. Le vent souffle fort, aujourd'hui, ce qui est génial pour faire de la voile, mais fait également retomber les boucles rousses de ses cheveux sur son front. D'une main distraite, il les repousse.  
_Il n'y a rien de mieux que de faire de la voile pour oublier les malheurs_, songe-t-il, en soupirant de bonheur, observant avec tranquilité les innombrables voiliers sur les rivières entourant la ville.

* * *

**M/A : **Prochain thème; wicca.


	48. Wicca

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème : **Wicca.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun dialogue.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Abigail/Salem. Mention de Alfred/États-unis.  
**M/A :** Désolé du retard, mais je ne pensais pas revenir aussi tard de ma sortie à La Ronde. Sinon, je dédis ce chapitre à Fleadora, qui voulait absolument entendre parler de ma belle Salem. J'espères que ça vous plaira!

* * *

Abigail observe avec amusement le soldat traînassant dans sa boutique. Il ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu, à cause de son pantalon camouflage -d'autant plus qu'elle le reconnaît. C'est l'un des membres d'un des quelques _covens_ de la région. Il lui arrive souvent d'assister à ceux-ci, bien qu'elle préfère le faire seule.  
Sa meilleure preuve quant à la religion de celui-ci étant le pentacle lui servant de pendentif.  
_J'ai bien fait de harceler papa à ce sujet_, pense-t-elle, en jouant avec une des boucles rousse auburn de ses cheveux. _Sinon, qui sait ce que ce Wiccan aurait choisi comme profession..._

* * *

**M/A : **Aux États-unis, au Canada et au Royaume-Uni, la wicca est reconnue comme étant une religion, même par l'armée. Et pourtant, on sait que l'armée américaine est assez conservatrice (si mes souvenirs sont bons, les homosexuels peuvent difficilement l'intégrer. Mais peut-être qu'à ce sujet, je suis un peu en retard.). D'ailleurs, parlant d'homosexuels et d'armée, si jamais vous voulez rire un bon coup, allez sur YouTube et écoutez "Jean-Lou Straight" de "La Petite Vie". C'est très drôle, je vous l'assures!  
Prochain thème; automobile.


	49. Automobile

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Automobile.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Taylor/Ohio.  
**M/A :** Petit moment de vie personnelle! Savez-vous où j'ai été, cette fin de semaine? ... Ouais, chez mon père, mais plus que ça! À SA SHOP (traduction : à son travail)! C'était génial! Il travaille dans une entreprise qui fait pleins de trucs; agendas, manuels de conduite, pamphlets de restaurant, affiches... Ce genre de trucs, quoi. Moi, j'ai dû faire des paquets de pamphlets pour un restau de bouffe indienne et chinoise. Un travail qui m'a vidé l'esprit. Ça fait du bien.  
Moment "vie perso" : terminé. Au chapitre, maintenant!

* * *

Alfred regarde sa voiture être remorquée, tandis que Taylor, en larmes, tente de s'excuser. Ce qui ne marche pas vraiment, car l'Américain est fermé à ses excuses, voulant rester calme.  
C'est la dernière fois qu'il tente d'apprendre au fermier comment conduire.

* * *

**M/A : **Même Alfred peut perdre patience...  
Prochain thème; réveil.


	50. Réveil

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing :** UsCs.  
**Warning : **Léger sous-entendu.  
**Thème :** Réveil.  
**Contrainte :** Été 1870.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred et Matthew sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Drew/Niagara Falls (environ six ou sept ans) | Alfred/États-unis | Evangeline/Sud des États-unis. Mention de Matthew/Canada.  
**M/A :** Je me suis demandé à quoi avait pût ressembler le voyage de noces d'Alfred et Evangeline. Et j'ai eu cette petite histoire en tête. Merci cours de science ennuyeux!

* * *

En ce moment, Drew est face à un dur dilemme. Doit-elle réveiller Alfred et Evangeline? D'un côté, ça serait méchant. Mais de l'autre, elle n'aime pas rester seule, et elle veut absolument leur faire visiter ses chutes. Surtout qu'hier, ils lui ont promis.  
... Mouais, trois contre un, le réveil a gagné. La jeune ville regarde autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de monter sur le lit. Elle aperçoit la commode. Aussitôt, elle pousse le tabouret et monte dessus, puis embarque sur la commode. Elle jette un coup d'oeil au couple toujours endormi.  
Elle plie les genoux, compte jusqu'à trois... et saute. L'instant suivant, elle atterrit pile sur Alfred, qui se réveille en sursaut en sentant brusquement un poids sur lui. Il se redresse, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour voir ce qui a causé son soudain réveil, essayant aussi de reprendre son souffle qui a été momentanément coupé. De son côté, en entendant le matelas s'affaisser sous le choc, Evangeline se réveille à son tour, saisissant les draps et la couverture pour se cacher.  
« D... Drew?! », souffle-t-elle, en réalisant de ce qui était la cause de son réveil brutal.  
-B'jour, sourit la fillette, en se relevant, vu que Alfred l'avait fait basculé sur le dos. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit?  
-Co... Comment t'a... t'a fait pour..., halète l'Américain, le souffle encore court.  
-Pour entrer? , complète la petite ville. Facile! Ici, le maître d'hôtel, il a toutes les clefs en doubles des chambres. Et comme tout le monde me connaît, je lui ai demandé de venir m'ouvrir! D'ailleurs, Reginald est gentil, parce qu'il a empêché les femmes de chambre de venir faire le ménage tant que vous n'étiez pas debout. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous dormez encore après huit heures? Même grand frère Matie il ne dort pas aussi longtemps et c'est un gros pantouflard, d'habitude! Et pourquoi vos vêtements sont partout à terre?  
-Nous, on a une bonne raison..., grommelle l'ex-micronation, en détournant le regard. Drew la regarde, puis fait de même avec Alfred. Soudainement, elle cache son visage dans ses mains, rouge de gêne.  
-J'ai rien vu! Promis, juré!

* * *

**M/A :** Que c'est mignon... Mais humiliant aussi, dans un sens. C'est déjà arrivé à quelqu'un, un truc comme ça?  
Prochain thème; blessure de guerre.


	51. Blessure de guerre

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** À voir.  
**Thème :** Blessure de guerre.  
**Contrainte :** Guerre d'Indépendance américaine.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred et Arthur sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Tristan/Harvard (cinq ans) | Alfred/États-unis. Mention de Arthur/Angleterre.  
**M/A :** Je publies beaucoup, depuis vendredi. Le fait que les vacances d'été ont commencées pour moi explique sans doute pourquoi. Sinon, voici le petit cours d'histoire d'aujourd'hui; pendant la Guerre d'Indépendance américaine, Harvard, qui était à l'époque un petit collège, a servi d'infirmerie à l'armée insurgée.

* * *

Tristan passe à travers les lits installés le long des murs de la grande salle commune de la bâtisse principale, le coeur serré par l'angoisse. Les soldats allongés sur les lits le dévisagent, se demandant ce qu'un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes et d'à peine cinq ans fait dans un collège. Il leur raconte que son père est un enseignant et que son grand frère est dans l'armée.  
Si seulement c'était vrai..., songe-t-il lorsqu'un des militaires lui ébouriffe les cheveux, compatissant. Son véritable père est l'ennemi à abattre et celui qu'il voit comme son père avant même d'être un grand frère se bat contre lui pour leur indépendance.  
Une histoire bien ironique.  
Soudain, les portes s'ouvrent, laissant entrer d'autres soldats blessés en uniformes d'insurgés. Comme toujours, le jeune collège humanisé se précipite vers eux, cherchant du regard Alfred, qui pourrait être parmi eux -ce dont il redoute plus que tout.  
Hélas, cette fois, c'est le cas.  
Le garçon a l'impression que son coeur cesse de battre, en voyant le visage ensanglanté et tordu par la douleur d'Alfred. Celui-ci est soutenu par un homme moins mal en point que lui. Il a un bras en écharpe, qui a toutefois un relâchement trop peu naturel. Son uniforme ensanglanté est déchiré de part en part, laissant voir des plaies affreuses et dégoulinantes de sang cramoisi et séché. De suite, Tristan sait qu'il a l'épaule démise. Il en a souvent vu, depuis le début de la guerre.  
L'autre soldat le dépose sur l'un des rares lits libres, avant de s'en aller. Aussitôt la place libre, Tristan pousse une chaise près de lui et s'y assit.  
« Ça va? », lui demande-t-il timidement. Alfred le fixe, et un faible sourire de joie éclaire son visage.  
-Salut Tristan..., murmure-t-il, d'une voix trop rocailleuse et basse pour être la sienne.  
-Ta voix est bizarre, fait d'ailleurs remarquer le jeune garçon.  
-J'ai la gorge un peu abîmée..., avoue le blond. À force d'hurler des ordres...  
-Arrête de parler, ça va pas t'aider, ordonne subitement Tristan. Moi, je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. Comme ça, tu pourras retourner botter le derrière à ce demeuré d'Anglais plus rapidement. Et discute pas! T'es chez moi et c'est moi qui décides!  
-D'accord... monsieur le médecin, rigole doucement Alfred, amusé du comportement du petit collège.

* * *

**M/A : **Cette scène touchante me fût inspirée par la chanson "Brothers" de Vic Mignogna -même si les paroles n'ont aucun rapport. C'est la mélodie. Je vous conseilles de l'écouter.  
Prochain thème; complot.


	52. Complot

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Complot.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Quinn/Yale | Nathan/Connecticut. Mention des autres universités | Alfred/États-unis.  
**M/A :** Je dois publier plus tôt, aujourd'hui, car je vais au cinéma pour voir "Sens dessous dessus". Sinon, on est déjà à la moitié du recueil! C'est tellement fou! J'arrive pas à y croire! Enfin... On a tous entendu parler des Illuminati, hein? Et je parles pas de ceux de _Blue Exorcist_! Bref... vous savez d'où elle vient, cette théorie? De l'université Yale! Enfin... sa version nord-américaine...

* * *

Nathan écoute avec ennui le monologue de sa principale université. Il préfère largement ses manuels de droits internationaux au babillage paranoïaque de Quinn. Comment les autres universités peuvent supporter ça à tout bout de champs?  
Ah, c'est vrai : ils sont incapables de se supporter même en restant silencieux.  
Lorsque l'universitaire se met à parler des Illuminati, l'avocat sent sa patience arriver à sa limite.  
« Quinn, je ne veux pas être impoli, mais je dois aller au tribunal. », coupe-t-il brusquement, faisant immédiatement interrompre le châtain.  
-Mais t'es le seul que je peux convaincre du danger qui quette père! , s'insurge Quinn. L'État de la Constitution se lèves et, tout en ignorant les protestations de l'université, le sort de son bureau, ferme la porte, la verrouille et retourne à son secrétaire, soupirant de bien-être face au silence qui s'y installes.  
Il est patient et compréhensif, mais il a une limite, quand même!

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; rendez-vous.


	53. Rendez-vous

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
** Rating:** K+.  
**Pairing :** ManSota [Manitoba/Minnesota].  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème : **Rendez-vous.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Louise/Manitoba | Dean/Minnesota.  
**M/A :** J'ai vraiment une chance incroyable, car à peine venais-je de parler du jeu "Alice: Retour au Pays de la Folie" que ma grand-mère me l'achète!  
Sinon, le Manitoba est voisin du Minnesota, et celui-ci possède le plus grand nombre d'équipes de hockey sur glace des États-unis. Ce qui ne peut que plaire à une Canadienne!

* * *

Dean sort des vestiaires de l'arèna et observe les alentours, cherchant du regard Louise, qu'il avait aperçue pendant son entraînement quotidien à son sport favori. Il met peu de temps à la trouver; elle est assise dans les estrades de l'arèna. Rapidement, il va la rejoindre, souriant.  
Lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit à son tour, la Manitobaine sourit. Elle attends patiemment qu'il soit assis à côté d'elle avant de lui enlacer le cou pour lui plaquer un baiser sur les joues.  
« Tu est très doué, au hockey! », complimente-t-elle.  
-Venant d'une Canadienne, c'est le plus beau des compliments! , ricane-t-il, en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Maintenant, ça te dit, un dîner chez moi?  
-Si je suis ici, ça veut dire bien sûr, rigole la Canado-ukrainienne.  
Ils se lèvent et quittent l'arèna, comme de véritables amoureux.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; pomme.


	54. Pomme

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** RouRéal [Rougemont/Montréal].  
**Warning :** Un sacre.  
**Thème :** Pomme.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Michael/Montréal | Daniel/Rougemont.  
**M/A :** Désolé! J'ai oubliée que nous étions vendredi! Sinon, voici l'information du jour; Rougemont est une petite municipalité québécoise célèbre pour ses pommes.

* * *

Daniel sifflote, heureux comme un pinson. Comme souvent, il est allé cueillir quelques pommes à l'un de ses vergers. Néanmoins, contrairement à l'habitude, il a amené quelqu'un avec lui -en l'occurrence, Michael.  
Après avoir rempli son deuxième sac, le jeune homme descend de son échelle et va voir le Montréalais, pour savoir où il en est rendu. Mais, à son grand étonnement, il n'y a personne. Il fait le tour du pommier, regarde partout, mais le citadin n'est pas là.  
C'est là qu'il entend un bruit, dans le feuillage au-dessus de lui. Intrigué, Daniel regarde vers la source du bruit, s'attendant à y voir un écureuil... quand il se retrouve plutôt face à Michael, qui profite de la surprise du Rougemontois pour l'embrasser.  
La gifle ne se fait toutefois pas attendre.  
« Câlisse, mais t'est dont ben épais, Michael! C'est quoi l'idée, tu t' prends-tu pour Spider-man ou quoi?! »

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; patriote.


	55. Patriote

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Mention de sujets violents.  
**Thème :** Patriote.  
**Contrainte :** Rébellions dans le Haut et Bas-Canada (1838-1839). Dialogues en anglais.  
**Disclaimer :** Arthur est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Samuel/Québec (Bas-Canada) | Arthur/Angleterre.  
**M/A :** Je préviens, ce chapitre est assez... troublant. Je ne saurais dire autre chose pour le décrire.  
En 1838, il y a eu des rébellions des Canadiens anglais et français, à cause de l'inégalité des Chambres d'Assemblée. Si, dans le Haut-Canada, tout s'est calmé assez rapidement avec comme seule conséquence de simples arrestations, au Bas-Canada, il y a eut beaucoup de grabuges, dont des batailles qui ont menés à des morts. Par la suite, les Britanniques ont exilés, emprisonnés et/ou pendus plusieurs Patriotes canadiens français, ainsi que quelques canadiens anglais impliqués dans celles du Bas-Canada.

* * *

Samuel a mal, surtout dans sa hanche, là où la balle de fusil l'a touchée et s'est logée. Un goût de sang, de mort et de bile a élu résidence dans sa bouche. Son corps frissonne de douleur et de chaleur, même s'il est allongé sur le ventre dans la neige froide. Son souffle erratique siffle dans ses oreilles, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'entendre le crissement des bottes des soldats anglais sur la neige, les rares coups de fusil que ceux-ci donnent aux Patriotes mourants afin d'abréger leurs souffrances, les râles des blessés, les ordres que les Britanniques se donnent entre eux...  
Brusquement, deux bottes lui bouchent la vue. Le catholique lève péniblement ses yeux, pour voir Arthur, qui a rangé son arme. Sur sa tunique rouge, il a passé un manteau bleu foncé. Par réflexe, il resserre sa prise sur son fusil, qu'il a réussi, Dieu seul sait comment, à garder.  
« Renounce, Samuel. », souffle-t-il, à la fois sévère, affligé et mélancolique. « You're a british colony, you don't never win to your motherland. »  
-You don't are my motherland..., réplique le Canadien français, tentant de masquer sa souffrance. You're a... a fucking dictator!  
-Why this rage? , questionne Arthur.  
-_Tu violes mes fammes, tu tues mes hommes, t'incendies mes fermes pis mes seigneuries..._, déclare Samuel, sachant parfaitement que sa métropole le comprend. _Tu nous traites comme des moins que rien, tu nous brutalises sans bon sens...  
_-It's false.  
-It's true! , rétorque Samuel. _Tu viens d'ailleurs d' le faire. Mais tu sais-tu quoi?  
_-What?  
-_Tu pourras jamais m' faire abandonner. Parce qu' j'suis un Patriote pis qu' j'ai toute une tête de cochon!_

* * *

**M/A :** Voici une autre raison qui fait que Samuel déteste ses anciennes métropoles... Et tout ce dit Samuel au sujet des soldats britanniques est réel. Ma preuve? Ceci ;  
[...]** watch?v=-iQUmuwRBcI  
**Prochain thème; crème glacée.


	56. Crème glacée

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Crème glacée.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Ethan/Vermont. Mention de Caleb/New Hamsphire | Blair/État de New York.  
**M/A :** Je suis encore en retard! Merde!  
Sinon, voici un simple petit texte venu de mon voyage à Boston. De plus, j'adore la crème glacée, surtout les _gelato_ italiens et la marque Ben&amp;Jerry's, dont le siège social est au Vermont. Dommage que celle-ci coûte siiiiiiiiiiiiii cher chez moi!

* * *

Pour ses frères et soeurs, aussi bien de la Nouvelle-Angleterre que du reste du pays, Ethan est un garçon trop bizarre. On rit de lui, de son amour pour les vaches et de son dédain pour le fast-food et la religion, sans compter de ses nombreuses tentatives de devenir un État québécois. Seul Caleb et sa tante Blair semblent réellement comprendre le jeune Néo-Anglais.  
Il y a pourtant un endroit où Ethan se sent parfaitement à l'aise et où tout le monde l'adore.  
Ses innombrables glaciers Ben&amp;Jerry's.

* * *

**M/A : ** Voussavez ce qui a été le plus difficile, dans ce drabbles? Trouver le putain de mot français pour désigner l'endroit qui vend des crèmes glacées! Parce que chez nous, au Québec, ça s'appelle une crèmerie. Ça semble plutôt évident, comme nom, non?  
Prochain thème; ventre.


	57. Ventre

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Pairing :** Mention de GasCé, de CanBec et de UsCs.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Ventre  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew et Alfred sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Adélaïde Laurentides | Laetitia/Montérégie. Mention de Agathe/Gaspésie | Jacques/Percé | Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec | Alfred/États-unis | Evangeline/Sud des États-unis.  
**M/A :** Ça, c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a donnée ce conseil. Et personnellement, je trouve ça logique.

* * *

« J'envies tellement Agathe d's'êtes trouvé un mari! », soupire Adélaïde, en frappant dans son oreiller. Comme souvent, elle et sa soeur Laetitia dorment l'une chez l'autre. Celle-ci fixe la Laurentienne, avant de sourire.  
-Moé, j'ai un truc pou' qu'tu t'en trouves un, déclare-t-elle, attirant aussitôt l'attention de la brunette sur elle.  
-Ah bon? Pis c'est quoi, l'truc?  
-Facile! Tchecke ben!  
Elle se lèves et va prendre Adélaïde dans ses bras.  
« ... Ok, pis ça fait quoi, ça, din 'vie? »  
-Ben, c'est ça! Tu prends un gars din tes bras, pis tu tcheckes si ton gars, ben y'a le ventre mou! , explique Laetitia. Si t'es ben dans ses bras pis qu'y a l'ventre mou, tu va pouvoir l'emmener d'vant l'autel!  
-Pis y'arrives quoi sinon?  
-Si t'es ben mais qui y a l'ventre dur, tu risques de t'faire tromper.  
-... J'penses que j'sais astheure pou'quoi Matthew pis Samuel, pis mononcle Alfred pis matante Eva sont ensembles, commente la région fluviale, ce qui fit rire celle agricole.

* * *

**M/A :** Naturellement, je ne vous conseilles pas de faire ce test... sauf si vous êtes désespéré(e).  
Prochain thème; bal.


	58. Bal

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** T+.  
**Pairing :** Léger UsCs.  
**Warning :** Un propos raciste.  
**Thème :** Bal.  
**Contrainte :** Époque de la Guerre civile américaine (1861-1865).  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Evangeline/États Confédérés.  
**M/A :** Avant d'être le petit couple amoureux qu'on connait si bien, Alfred et Evangeline se détestaient autant que Francis et Arthur... même si c'était clair qu'ils étaient déjà amoureux.

* * *

« Tu danses? »  
Evangeline dévisage Alfred, étonnée. Tout autour d'eux, des couples commencent à valser aux sons des violons, des femmes sans cavalier rassemblées en petits troupeaux pour commérer et des hommes sans cavalières parlant affaires.  
« Pourquoi me choisir moi? », fait-elle, agressive. « Vous pourriez prendre l'une de ces jeunes oiselles qui n'attendes qu'un homme les invites. »  
-Si je pouvais je le ferais, siffle-t-il, également amer, en jetant un regard courroucé vers Lincoln, qui discute avec Jefferson, sa femme au bras. La Sudiste capte ce regard et comprend aisément ce qui se passe. Avec un soupir, elle tend sa main à l'Unioniste, qui la prend à contrecœur.  
-N'espères pas en danser une autre avec moi, la prévient-il, lorsqu'ils commencent à valser.  
-Moi de même, réplique-t-elle. Je préférerais me faire débaucher par un Nègre plutôt que de danser avec vous toute la soirée.  
-Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
Lorsque le morceau prend fin, Evangeline et Alfred se saluent poliment mais froidement, puis, comme prévu, se séparent.  
Néanmoins, les deux se jettent un dernier regard, espérant sans y croire que l'autre mette son orgueil de côté pour une autre valse.

* * *

**M/A :** Bon, alors, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, Lincoln a obligé Alfred à danser avec Evangeline, et ce avec l'accord de Jefferson (premier et dernier président des États Confédérés). Quand au pourquoi... mes frères ont réussis, Dieu sait comment, à me faire écouter "Lincoln: chasseur de vampire". Selon moi, c'est parce qu'ils ont utilisé l'argument historique... et parce qu'ils y a des vampires. J'aime les vampires (et les loup-garous. Surtout ces derniers). Ces arguments-là, ils marchent tout le temps avec moi... mais jamais avec eux. Pas juste!  
Prochain thème; cigogne.


	59. Cigogne

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Mention de GasCé.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Cigogne.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Gabriel/Matapédia | Agathe/Gaspésie. Mention de Jacques/Percé.  
**M/A :** On sait tous que les Québécois sont très directs. Apparemment, c'est ce qui fait qu'on sont aussi bien appréciés. Et comme on a plus ou moins de pudeur, je crois que ça explique également pourquoi je ne connais aucun Québécois qui a cru une seconde à l'histoire de la cigogne, des roses ou des choux...

* * *

« Maman! »  
-Oui, quessé qu'y a? , demande Agathe, en tournant la tête pour regarder son fils. Celui-ci est assis sur le divan, en train d'écouter un vieil émission des Looney Tunes.  
-Les Américains, ils sont cons!  
-Gaby, ton langage! , gronde la région côtière. Pis pourquoi tu dis ça?  
-Ben là, c't'assez évident! , ronchonne la ville gaspésienne, en désignant l'écran de télévision. En le regardant plus attentivement, Agathe remarque que c'est l'un des quelques épisodes mettant en vedette la cigogne alcoolique.  
-... J'vois pas l'rapport entre ça pis l'fait qu'les Américains soient cons, s'étonne-t-elle, peu sûre de comprendre.  
-Ben, y croient encore que c't'une cigogne qui emmènes les bébés aux parents! Faut-tu êtes con pour penser ça! Tout le monde sait qu'les bébés, y viennent du ventre des mamans pis qui naissent à l'hôpital, pas au Paradis!  
-Comment tu sais ça, toi?  
-C'est papa qui me l'a dit!

* * *

**M/A :** Sérieusement, est-ce que quelqu'un y a déjà cru, à cette histoire de cigogne? Même les institutrices de la maternelle ne nous disaient pas d'aussi gros mensonges...  
Prochain thème; barbecue.


	60. Barbecue

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Barbecue.  
**Contrainte :** Dialogues en anglais.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Johann/Oklahoma.  
**M/A :** Le barbecue fait partie intégrante des cultures nord-américaines, et c'est, avec la tarte aux pacanes, l'un des mets incontournables de l'Oklahoma.

* * *

« Mister Jones! It's almost ready? », demande une gamine d'environ six ans, en tirant sur un pan du tee-shirt de Johann. Celui-ci se tourne vers sa jeune voisine, pour la regarder. Après un court instant d'observation, il lui sourit.  
-Almost! , lui répond-t-il. Five minutes again!  
-Okay!  
L'Américano-allemand regarde ensuite la fillette retourner vers ses parents, qui se trouvent sans nul doute parmi les nombreuses familles qui se trouvent ici et là dans l'immense cour de sa ferme. Pour célébrer le début de l'été, Johann a invité tout ce beau monde chez lui. Les plus vieux font du soccer, tandis que les plus jeunes jouent à cache-cache dans les champs entourant sa demeure. Les adultes, eux, discutent allégremment, les femmes s'échangeant des recettes et les hommes commentant le sport ou parlant de leurs fermes respectives.  
_Vraiment, les fêtes de quartier, c'est le bonheur total! _, pense-t-il, en retournant à son barbecue, pour terminer la cuisson des hamburgers et des hotdogs.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; fleurdelisé.


	61. Fleurdelisé

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Sous-entendu de FrUk.  
**Warning :** Sacres et langage vulgaire.  
**Thème :** Fleurdelisé.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Francis et Arthur sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Francis/France | Samuel/Québec. Mention de Arthur/Angleterre.  
**M/A : **Le fleurdelisé est le nom que porte le drapeau québécois. Tout ce que dit Francis au sujet de son symbolisme est vrai.

* * *

« Au fond, tu m'aime. », déclare subitement Francis.  
-T'aimer? , répète la Belle Province. Quessé qu'm'tu dis-là, encore? T'es une des parsonnes qu'j'haïs l'plus su'l'Terre!  
-Allons, ne mens pas à toi-même! , continue la République française, en souriant.  
-Veux-tu ben m'dire pourquoi tu m'dis c'tte niaiserie-là?  
-Ton fleurdelisé.  
-Quoi, mon fleurdelisé?  
-Les lis blancs et le bleu symbolisent tes origines françaises et la croix blanche ta foi catholique, explique le Pays de l'Amour, fier de lui.  
-Ben quoi? Tu t'attendais quand même pas à c'qu'y soit rouge 'vec des roses? , ironise Samuel. Si y'a une parsonne que j'haïs plus que toé, c'est ben l'ostie d'tête carré qui t'sers de fuckfriend!

* * *

**M/A :** Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, une "tête carrée" est un Anglais.  
Prochain thème; rocher.


	62. Rocher

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Mention de GasCé.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Rocher.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Jacques/Percé. Mention de Agathe/Gaspésie.  
**M/A :** Désolé du retard! Je voulais vraiment pas! Sauf que j'ai passé l'après-midi chez ma tante, du coup... Vous voyez? Sinon, tant pis.  
Information culturelle du jour; Le rocher Percé est l'une des attractions touristiques les plus connues du Québec... au point d'avoir même son fantôme! C'est pas génial, ça?

* * *

Jacques n'est pas vraiment superstitieux, pour quelqu'un qui vit de la mer. Il laisse, entre autre, volontiers une femme (enfin, surtout la sienne...) venir avec lui pour pêcher en pleine mer, ce que nombreux de ses confrères pécheurs ne feraient pas.  
Oui, pas superstitieux pour un sous, le Percéen.  
Sauf pour une chose.  
Il ne navigue jamais lorsque le brouillard est annoncé ou levé. Rares sont ceux qui comprennent pourquoi la brume cause chez ce grand gaillard une frayeur indescriptible.  
Seule Agathe en connaît la raison.  
Après tout, comment pourrait-il ne pas en avoir peur, après avoir vu, une nuit de brume alors qu'il revenait d'une fructueuse pêche, la malheureuse Blanche de Baumont au sommet du rocher, cherchant son fiancé décédé des siècles plus tôt?

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; démonstration.


	63. Démonstration

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Démonstration.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun dialogue.  
**Disclaimer :** Tout est à moi, sauf la compagnie.  
**Personnage(s) :** Normand/Estrie. Mention de Chantal/Beauce | Laurent/Bas-Saint-Laurent | Diverses autres régions québécoises.  
**M/A :** Ma mère est une raide-dingue des produits Tupperware. Déjà qu'avant, ces plats nous montaient à la tête, maintenant on en entend tout le temps parler! Sa phrase préférée est « c'est beau, hein? C'est Tupperware! ». Du coup, je lui fais un hommage... et je me défoules.

* * *

En entrant chez lui, Normand est épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il ne prend même pas la peine de monter les marches pour aller dormir confortablement dans son lit, se rendant simplement au salon pour se laisser lourdement tomber sur son divan.  
C'est la dernière fois qu'il accepte d'assister à une démonstration Tupperware chez Chantal.  
Car entendre pendant plus quatre heures entières ses chères nièces s'extasier sur des produits de cuisine qui ne font que s'entasser dans tous les recoins des cuisines, sans avoir le droit de prendre ne serais-ce qu'une bonne bière froide, c'est une torture des plus extrêmes.  
C'est vraiment la dernière fois qu'il accepte de prendre la place de Laurent pour ces démonstrations.

* * *

**M/A :** Personnellement, j'ai dit à ma mère que je l'enterrerais avec des plats Tupperware et un catalogue pour qu'elle en vendes à Dieu et ses Anges au Paradis. C'est une bonne idée?  
Prochain thème; promesse.


	64. Promesse

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Promesse.  
**Contrainte :** Crise de conscription de 1944.  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec.  
**M/A :** En 1944, le gouvernement canadien a obligé les hommes de plus de dix-huit ans à s'enrôler sous peine d'être considéré comme déserteur, et ce même si plus de la moitié de la population québécoise était contre l'enrôlement obligatoire et que le gouvernement fédéral avait promis à la population canadienne-française de ne pas le faire. Il y a donc eu une seconde manifestation, comme en 1917, mais en moins violente et moins dommageable.

* * *

« Tu m' l'avais promis, Matthew! Tu m'avais promis qu'mes hommes iraient pas au front si ça leur tentait pas! », fulmine Samuel, enragé. Le Canadien le dévisage froidement, peu impressionné par la fureur de sa province.  
-Nos troupes manquent d'hommes, répond-t-il, sans la moindre émotion.  
-Pis tu penses-tu sérieusement qu'les menacer d'êtes accusé de désertion s'ils l'font pas va faire en sorte qui vont s'engager? , rigole cyniquement le Québécois. T'en auras encore plus, gros nionchon!  
-Insulte-moi autant que tu veux, je ferais tout ce qui faudra pour vaincre l'Axe.  
Même si ça fait presque six ans qu'il cotoie ce côté glacial de Matthew, la froideur de ses paroles abasourdit et effraie encore et toujours le francophone, qui peine à le reconnaître. Pendant un instant, un silence s'installe entre eux.  
« Cré-moi, j'laisserais pas ça passer... », menace avec peu de conviction Samuel. « T'auras une autre crise de conscription su'l'dos! »  
-Retourne t'occuper des sous-marins allemands et je me chargerais du reste, rétorque simplement Matthew, avant de lui tourner le dos. Tout en le regardant s'éloigner, la Belle Province soupire, souhaitant intérieurement que cette guerre monstrueuse se termine bientôt.

* * *

**M/A :** Le truc des sous-marins allemands, en passant, c'est réel; les troupes allemandes ont vraiment envoyées des sous-marins dans le Saint-Laurent.  
Prochain thème; carte de voeu.


	65. Carte de voeu

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Mention de UsCs.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Carte de vœu.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alijah/Atlanta. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Evangeline/Sud des États-unis.  
**M/A :** Aux États-unis (et en Angleterre), on trouve des magasins qui ne vendent que des cartes de voeux pour toutes sortes d'occassions... dont la Fête des Grands-parents.

* * *

Alijah fixe l'enveloppe blanche dans ses mains, hésitante.  
Ses yeux vont de la boîte aux lettres à la lettre, tandis qu'elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.  
Elle ne sait plus vraiment si envoyer cette carte pour la fête des Grands-parents à Alfred et Evangeline est une excellente idée.

* * *

**M/A :** Pour ceux qui se pose la question, Alijah est la fille de Anna (Géorgie) et de Craig (Philadelphie), donc la petite-fille de Alfred et Evangeline. Même chose pour Angeni (alias Los Angeles), Cyrus (alias Virginie-Occidentale) et Greg (alias Las Vegas), qui sont respectivement les enfants de Californie, Virginie et Nevada. Ça me fait rire à chaque fois que j'y pense...  
Prochain thème; ski.


	66. Ski

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Ski.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Tekoa/Colorado | Caleb/New Hampshire.  
**M/A :** Le Colorado et le New Hampshire sont reconnus pour leurs pentes de ski.

* * *

« Putain de merde! », jure Caleb.  
-Calme-toi..., soupire Tekoa, qui se demande comment il a fait pour supporter jusqu'ici le Néo-Anglais. En temps normal, lui et le "rat de bibliothèque", comme le surnomme avec moquerie ses frères et soeurs, ne se parlent absolument pas. Et puis, pourquoi lui, un État du Sud-Ouest, discuterait avec un des États de la Nouvelle-Angleterre? Ils n'ont aucun point commun.  
Sauf un. Que les deux se sont récemment découverts.  
Le ski.  
Du coup, ils ont décidés d'aller en faire sur une des pentes de l'État centenaire, pour s'amuser. Mais comme souvent, ils ont eu un pépin.  
Un pépin qui s'appelle... arrêt du parapente.  
Et ça fait maintenant cinq minutes que celui-ci ne bouge plus.  
Tandis que le rouquin continue d'insulter le monde entier tout en gigotant sur leur siège, ce qui le fait basculer d'avant en arrière, le Coloradien espère que le parapente se remettes bientôt en marche pour ne plus entendre son partenaire de ski.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; plainte.


	67. Plainte

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Des sacres.  
**Thème :** Plainte.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer : **Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Aimé/Capitale-Nationale. Mention de Alys/Ville de Québec.  
**M/A :** La ville de Québec est connue pour avoir beaucoup de pentes, d'escaliers et autres choses douloureuses pour les pieds. Et je peux vous le confirmer. En fait, tous les élèves en histoire IV de 2014 peuvent vous le confirmer!

* * *

Aimé se laisse tomber sur un des bancs devant la colline parlementaire, ayant l'impression que ses pieds palpitent dans ses chaussures tant ils sont douloureux. Il dépose difficilement le sac d'épicerie en tissu pleins à déborder qu'il transporte depuis le Vieux-Québec sur l'asphalte, puis retire l'une de ses chaussures, grimaçant au passage lorsqu'elle libère son pied.  
« Criss de pente à marde... », grogne-t-il, par habitude, même en sachant qu'il savait ce qu'il encourait, en rendant service à sa chère petite Alys.  
Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il accepte de faire à sa place les courses...

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; aventure d'un soir.


	68. Aventure d'un soir

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Léger OntPru.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Aventure d'un soir.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Gilbert est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Lyon/Ontario | Gilbert/Prusse. Mention de Samuel/Québec.  
**M/A :** Désolé du retard! J'ai été prise par une bonne fic (un cross-over HP/OP nommée "Hogwart with some pirates", pour les curieux). En plsu, j'ai dû aller faire un petit tour à mon lycée pour aller chercher quelques trucs et remettre ma fiche et santé et d'inscription. Aussi, pour me pardonner, je vous offres un petit OntPru. Ça vous va?

* * *

Lyon se redresse sur ses coudes, puis se prend le front d'une main, tentant de se souvenir de la veille, malgré son mal de tête carabiné. Si ses souvenirs sont bons, il a été invité par Gilbert à venir boire une bière chez lui, en ont bu plus qu'une (presque autant que Samuel le jour de la Saint-Jean-Baptiste, il lui semble) et ont couché ensembles.  
Une soirée assez ordinaire, en bref.  
Pour confirmer ses dires, il tourne ses yeux bleu-vert vers le Prussien, toujours endormi à côté de lui. Il l'observe un long moment, et ce malgré sa myopie, avant de se décider à se lever pour se rhabiller.  
Une fois tous ses vêtements enfilés, l'Ontarien quitte l'appartement, sans laisser la moindre note et sans le moindre remord.  
Même s'il ne dirait pas non pour recommencer.

* * *

**M/A :** Eh qu'il est de mauvaise foi!  
Prochain thème; jeu de mots.


	69. Jeu de mots

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Jeu de mots.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun dialogue.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Blair/État de New York | William/Albany.  
**M/A :** Dans le mois de juin, deux prisonniers s'évadent d'une prison de l'État de New York. Après trois semaines de cavale, l'un est abattu par la police, l'autre est retrouvé quelques jours plus tard. Et en voyant le nom de la ville où celui-ci a été retrouvé, j'ai été prise d'un fou rire.

* * *

William regarde sa soeur, un peu perplexe. La veille, Blair était tendue et inquiète. Assez normal, quand deux meurtriers sont en cavale. Lui aussi s'en préocuppe, mais pas autant; ils ne sont pas allés vers le sud, mais vers le nord. Vers la frontière américano-québécoise, plus précisément.  
Du coup, quand il a appris que le second a été retrouvé, il s'est précipité vers la fermette de sa soeur...  
... et l'a trouvé en train de rire jusqu'aux larmes dans le salon. Après un moment de perplexité, il lui a demandé ce qui se passait. Blair lui a alors dévoilé le nom de la ville où le fuyard a été arrêté.  
Constable.

* * *

**M/A :** Un constable, c'est un vieux mot qui désigne un policier, pour ceux qui l'ignore.  
Prochain thème; chien.


	70. Chien

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Chien.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Logan/Yukon.  
**M/A :** Je me devais d'écrire un peu sur les territoires Inuits.

* * *

Logan n'est pas quelqu'un au naturel expressif. Les émotions sont très rares, chez ce petit territoire du Nord canadien. Peu bavard, également.  
Toutefois, et ça tous ceux qui le connaissent le savent très bien, il existe un moment où le masque inexpressif du Yukonais fond.  
Et c'est quand il s'occupe de ses sept chiens de traîneaux.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; bleuet.


	71. Bleuet

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Bleuet.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Stephen/Maine. Mention de Alfred/États-unis.  
**M/A :** Désolé! J'avais complètement oublié que je publiais ce soir! Sinon... pour le thème d'aujourd'hui, la raison est que le Maine est le premier producteur mondiale de bleuets (un fruit voisin de la myrtille), et il a la plus forte concentration de Franco-américains du pays. Cette dernière information n'a aucun rapport avec ce drabble, mais je voulais vous le dire.

* * *

« Merci beaucoup, Jones! »  
-Pas de quoi, madame Moore, sourit Stephen, en regardant sa vieille voisine. Comme souvent, le jeune cultivateur aide ses voisins. Ça lui paraît logique de les aider, vu que son père le fait lui-même avec les siens.  
Surtout que madame Moore fait les meilleures tartes aux bleuets qu'il a eu la chance de manger, et qu'elle lui en donne toujours de grosses parts lorsqu'il l'aide à changer ses meubles de place.  
Ce qui arrive au moins une fois par saison.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; guitare.


	72. Guitare

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Guitare.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Lawrence/Wyoming | Larry/Montana.  
**M/A :** Premier drabble depuis la rentrée! Vous, comment ç'a été? Personnellement... bah, ordinaire. Peu de jasette, vu que tous ceux que je connaisses ne veuillent plus me parler (pourquoi, je ne dis rien). Des incidents de la rentrée. Vraiment... banal. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais passons au drabble de la rentrée! Pas grand-chose, aujourd'hui, sauf un petit pan de la vie de famille des Jones.

* * *

Assis sur le canapé de la terrace, Larry écoute attentivement sa soeur jouer de la guitare, tout en chantant une de ces vieilles chansons country. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle refuse tant d'en faire devant les autres. Il n'y a qu'à lui qu'elle accepte de sortir la guitare. Elle joue et chante pourtant très bien!  
Mais bon, il n'oserait jamais le lui dire, vu qu'il adore ces concerts privés et qu'il n'a pas envie de se mettre à dos Lawrence.

* * *

**M/A : **Je m'excuse du retard, par ailleurs. Je viens juste de m'abonner à Pottermore et j'ai pas vu le temps passé. Et je suis tellement contente! Ma baguette magique est en houx avec une plume de phénix de vingt-cinq centimètres et légèrement élastique (quasiment celle de Harry! J'capote!) et en plus, je suis à ma maison favorite, soit... SERPENTARD! Je suis trop contente!  
Prochain thème; cheveux.


	73. Cheveux

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** IqaVut.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Cheveux.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Aumanil/Iqaluit | Nanuq/Nunavut.  
**M/A :** Petit moment de tendresse chez nos deux Inuits préférés.

* * *

Comme souvent, Nanuq est allé passer la nuit chez son petit-ami, qui, malgré son ennui, n'a pas pût le laisser dormir dehors à moins trente-cinq.  
Assis à côté de lui sous une épaisse fourrure d'ours blanc, Aumanil observe l'Inuit, qui dort profondément. Ses yeux fixent la chevelure noire de Nanuq. Tout doucement, il approche une de ses mains des mèches d'ébène, pour en effleurer une du bout des doigts, de peur de le réveiller.  
_Comment il fait pour avoir d'aussi beaux cheveux? _, se demande-t-il, dérouté et fasciné par la beauté du territoire.

* * *

**M/A :** Même moi, je me pose la question...  
Prochain thème; train.


	74. Train

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème:** Train.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Pierre/Dakota du Nord. Mention de Frédéric/Dakota du Sud | Alfred/États-unis.  
**M/A :** JE L'AI! J'ai enfin le premier volume de Young Black Jack! Je vais enfin voir mon beau médecin sans permis quand il est étudiant en médecine! Et putain qu'il est beau à 22 ans! Encore plus qu'à 27 ans (manga originel)!  
... Désolé. Moment d'émotion. Ça fait quand même un été que je cherches ses aventures en papier, hein! Pas complet, mais une bonne partie. Et c'est à cause de cet achat que je suis en retard. Sinon, pour le thème d'aujourd'hui, sachez que le premier chemin de fer des Grands Lacs, la Northern Pacific Railway (aujourd'hui la Burlington Northern Railroad) a été ouvert dans l'État du Dakota du Nord.

* * *

Beaucoup de gens trouve que la passion de Pierre pour les trains est assez inhabituelle, voir anormale. Au point que Frédéric surnomme son jumeau "Lovejoy" tout simplement pour rire de lui. Mais l'Américano-scandinave n'en n'a rien à faire, de ces railleries. Pour lui, tout ce qui compte, ce sont ces merveilles de mécanique et de sciences.  
Cependant, il lui arrive d'en avoir assez des moqueries, de se demander s'il est normal d'aimer autant les trains.  
Son regard finit toutefois toujours par tomber sur le premier petit train que son père lui a acheté. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Un jour (il devait avoir dans les six à sept ans humains, à l'époque), le jeune État était passé devant une boutique de jouets, qui montrait ce train en vitrine. Il était (et est encore) si beau, si réaliste! Il avait passé plusieurs minutes à l'observer, fasciné mais trop gêné pour oser entrer dans la boutique.  
Naturellement, vu sa longue absence, son père avait fini par aller à sa recherche et l'y avait trouvé. Quelques minutes plus tard, père et fils sortaient de la boutique, le plus jeune ayant en main le petit train rouge et noir.  
Et depuis ce jour précis, le Nord-Dakotien ne s'était jamais séparé de ce précieux jouet qui, aujourd'hui, devait coûter plus de trois milles dollars mais qui, à ses yeux, en valait infiniment plus.

* * *

**M/A :** La raison du surnom de Pierre, c'est à cause du personnage du révérend Lovejoy, dans "The Simpsons", qu'on sait être un passionné des trains miniatures.  
Prochain thème; sacrifice.


	75. Sacrifice

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** T+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Mention de viol, sous-entendu de chantage.  
**Thème :** Sacrifice.  
**Contrainte :** Époque de la déportation des Acadiens.  
**Disclaimer :** Arthur est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Marie/Acadie | Arthur/Angleterre.  
**M/A :** La déportation des Acadiens est l'une des facettes de l'histoire canadienne les plus sombres, à mon humble avis. Durant la seconde moitié du XVIIIème siècle, les Britanniques déportent entre 8 000 à 10 000 Acadiens, tout en les séparant de leurs familles, en les traitant plus mal que des animaux et en les répartissant dans les différentes colonies britanniques de l'époque.

* * *

« Mam'zelle Marie, faites pas ça! »  
La jeune femme se retourne vers le vieil homme, au visage ridé autant par le soleil que par les derniers évènements. Derrière lui, les autres villageois, effrayés et dévastés. Tous sont cachés dans la caverne surplombant le village depuis déjà deux jours. Mais Marie sait que sous les sourires d'espoir se cache une peur sans limite et une fatigue de même ampleur. Les enfants frissonnent de fièvre, les jeunes bébés ne cessent de brailler de toutes leurs petites gorges.  
« J'dois aller, m'sieur Georges. », souffle-t-elle.  
-Mais y vont vous tuer! , s'exclame une femme.  
-Si j'y vais pas, c'est vous qui vont tuer.  
La réalité les frappe. Plus personne ne bouge. On n'entend que les pleurs des bébés frigorifiés et affamés. L'Acadienne sort de la caverne et, prudemment, elle descend les rochers autour de l'entrée. En bas de la colline, des troupes anglaises attendent, Arthur en avant d'eux. En la voyant arriver vers eux, il sourit.  
Il attend patiemment qu'elle soit face à lui avant de lui demander, l'air goguenard;  
« _So... Do you accept my offer? _»  
Marie déglutit, baisse les yeux, froisse sa jupe longue et tachetée de terre humide. Elle relève ensuite la tête, pour plonger ses magnifiques yeux lavandes dans ceux émeraudes de l'Empire humanisé.  
« J'accepte de faire c'que tu veux si tu laisses mon peuple tranquille. »  
Et rien qu'en voyant le sourire plus large et goguenard de la grande nation, la jeune femme sait très bien ce que sera la première chose qu'il lui demandera.  
Mais sauver de la mort des centaines de personnes innocentes de tout crime vaut amplement la perte de sa virginité, même si elle est prise de force.

* * *

**M/A : **J'adore transformer Angleterre en une nation inhumaine et sans scrupules. Ma nationalité doit sûrement jouer dedans...  
Prochain thème; récoltes.


	76. Récoltes

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Récoltes.  
**Contrainte :** Sans dialogue.  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Talasi/Sasketchewan. Mention de Albert/Alberta | Matthew/Canada.  
**M/A :** Celui-là est plus léger que le précédent. J'espères que ça vous plaira!

* * *

Talasi marche tranquillement dans l'un de ses champs de blé, observant avec bonheur les hauts épis de la couleur de l'or pur rendus encore plus dorés à cause du soleil brillant avec face. Après avoir machinalement essuyé la sueur maculant son front, la Canado-allemande tend une main vers l'un des épis, dont elle retire la pointe qu'elle croque ensuite.  
_D'ici quelques jours, il sera prêt à être récolter_, pense-t-elle, continuant de sourire devant le résultat de son dur labeur, avant de se mettre à faire la liste des différents fermiers pouvant l'aider à le récolter. Peut-être même que Albert et Matthew pourraient venir l'aider, qui sait?

* * *

**M/A :** Oh, j'y penses! J'ai tout recalculé, et il me manque deux drabbles! Des demandes, chers lecteurs! Et laissez-moi un commentaire, s'il vous plaît!  
Prochain thème; menace.


	77. Menace

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Menace.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun dialogue.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Kevin/Tennessee. Mention des différents États américains, dont Snežana/Alaska | Alphonse/Illinois.  
**M/A :** Faute de barbituriques (l'un des composants de l'injection létale qu'on injecte aux condamnés à mort), le Tennessee retourne à la chaise électrique. Il est le premier des 32 États qui autorisent encore la peine de mort à y revenir.

* * *

Kevin soupire, en remarquant que sa boîte électronique est encore pleine de messages venant des quatre coins du pays. Depuis qu'il est retourné à la chaise électrique pour ses exécutions, il en reçoit à la pelle, venant principalement de ses frères et soeurs qui l'ont soit abolis, soit rendus innaplicables.  
Par habitude, il les lit, peu touché. Il remarque au passage que Snežana a recommencé à l'insulter en russe, ce qui le fait bien rire. Naturellement, il ne traduit pas, même s'il sait très bien que ce sont des insultes.  
C'est alors qu'il remarque que Alphonse lui-même lui en a envoyé un. Ce qui l'intrigue autant que le fait paniquer. Car l'Illinoisais ne s'est jamais mêlé de ça auparavant, trouvant ce petit jeu trop enfantin à son goût.  
Bien que hésitant, Kevin ouvre le message.  
Il ne peut pas retenir un frisson en lisant la dizaine de menaces à peine voilées que l'ancien mafioso lui a envoyé.  
Finalement, garder sur lui sa carabine pour se défendre, c'est peut-être une bonne idée...

* * *

**M/A :** Alphonse est un psychopathe. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.  
Prochain thème; rodéo.


	78. Rodéo

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** À voir.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Rodéo.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Gaagi/Arizona.  
**M/A :** Oui, je sais, je suis ENCORE en retard! Je lisais une merveilleuse saga, un cross-over HP/Leijiverse. Là-dedans, Harry est le fils de Harlock et le petit-ami de Yama! La classe, hein? Moi, j'adore! C'est trop bon! Je me demande s'il y a d'autres cross-over du même style. J'ai lu des cross-over style HP/OP, et Lejiverse/Stargate SG-01, mais là, c'est pas pareil...  
Enfin, bref. À Tucson, en Arizona il y a un rodéo de mouton à chaque année.

* * *

Derrière la barrière blanche ceinturant l'aire de rodéo, Gaagi encourage les jeunes cowboys, comme tant d'autres parents et amateurs de ce sport du Sud. Des inhabitués de rodéo fixent la scène avec incompréhension, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement.  
Il faut dire que voir des enfants faire du rodéo sur des moutons, ce n'est pas très commun, même en Amérique.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; vertige.


	79. Vertige

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Mention de UsCs.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Vertige.  
**Contrainte :** Autour des années 1900.  
**Disclaimer :** Le père est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Harry/Wisconsin (environ cinq ans) | Dean/Minnesota (environ sept ans). Mention de Evangeline/Sud des États-unis Jenny/Michigan (environ six ans).  
**M/A :** Et voici de nouveau papa Amérique! J'espères que ça vous plaira.

* * *

« Ça va aller, Harry! », crie Dean, les mains en porte-voix. « Jenny est allé chercher papa! »  
Pour la centième fois en cinq minutes, Harry se demande pourquoi il a accepté de monter dans le grand pommier dans le fond de la cour, alors que leurs parents leur ont formellement interdit d'y monter. Discrètement, le jeune État jette un coup d'oeil vers le sol, mais à peine a-t-il regardé en bas qu'il pousse un glapissement et se raccroche encore plus à la branche, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le monde entier vaciller.  
Pourquoi a-t-il monté dans le pommier tout en sachant très bien qu'il a peur des hauteurs?  
Il entends alors une série de bruits grinçants, puis une petite secousse.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il sent deux mains le prendre sous les aisselles, lui faisant lâcher la branche. Il est ensuite serré contre quelqu'un, auquel il s'accroche comme si celui-ci est devenu une bouée. Il a ensuite l'impression de descendre un escalier.  
Intrigué, il rouvre les yeux et relève la tête, pour s'apercevoir qu'il est dans les bras d'Alfred, qui le regarde attentivement.  
« Crois-moi, tu n'échapperas pas à la punition. »  
Harry hoche vivement la tête, approuvant la décision de son père.  
Ce qui surprend celui-ci, car c'est bien la première fois qu'un de ses enfants accepte d'emblée d'être puni.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; exposition.


	80. Exposition

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Exposition.  
**Contrainte :** Dialogues en anglais.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Charles/Nouvelle-Écosse | Nicholas/Terre-Neuve.  
**M/A :** Le Titanic a coulé aux larges des côtes de Terre-Neuve. C'est l'unique explication qu'il me faut pour justifier la passion de ce drame à notre Terre-neuvien adoré! Et puis... j'aime Nicholas. Il est trooop mignon!

* * *

« Fuck, Nicholas, you can't sit still three seconds?! », s'écrie Charles, en saissisant avec fermeté le collet du gilet de son jeune frère, qui tente avec l'espoir d'un enfant de s'en libérer -sans trop de succès, on s'en doute bien.  
Autour d'eux, les gens qui viennent assister eux aussi à l'exposition les regardent, scandalisés par le langage plutôt grossier du rouquin aux yeux violets, mais celui-ci n'en n'a cure.  
« Charles, let me go, please! », supplies le Terre-Neuvien, en faisant des yeux de chiot battu et en gigotant comme un enfant de maternelle. « I want to see the rest of the show! »  
-If you stay within my reach, flanche Charles, exaspéré et épuisé (mais ayant surtout les tympans fragilisés à cause de la voix perçante et gamine que son frère vient de prendre). Otherwise, you believe me, you're taking back to the hotel from the bottom of your pants, even if you rip it! Got it?  
-... Yesh..., marmonne la province maritime, visiblement peu content de l'injonction posée. Le Néo-Écossais attend quelques secondes, puis lâche le collet de Nicholas, qui trébuche un peu, avant de regarder le rouquin, qui croise les bras sur son torse, l'observant lui-même attentivement.  
Quelques instants plus tard, le Canado-danois part vers un groupe de touristes qui détaille l'une des reconstructions des cabines des premières classes, tout en étant surveillé par Charles, qui se demande pourquoi il a accepté d'aller seul à cette foutue exposition du Titanic avec le plus jeune (et hyperactif) de leur fratrie.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; fantôme.


	81. Fantôme

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Fantôme.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Jason/Rhode Island | Eli/Louisiane | Megan/New Jersey | Gabrielle/Pennsylvanie.  
**M/A :** Tout le monde connaît la série "Chasseurs de fantômes" et les Ghostbusters? Eh bien... les Jones ont les leurs. Et croyez-moi, ils font pas les choses à moitié! Quant à la plantation Myrtles, il s'agit de la demeure la plus hantée des États-unis, voir même d'Amérique du Nord.

* * *

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée? », demande Eli, peu rassurée.  
-As-tu peur? , rigole Gabrielle.  
-Sûrement pas! Mais... on est quand même dans une baraque hantée!  
-Mais c'est chez toi! , s'étonne Megan.  
-Et alors? C'est la plantation Myrtles, je vous rappelles!  
Jason, occupé à vérifier que ses appareils fonctionnent parfaitement, prête peu d'attention à la vive discussion se passant à côté de lui. Une fois sûr que son matériel est opérationnel, il relève la tête et sourit à ses soeurs et à la Cajun. Celle-ci ne cesse de jouer avec le pendentif en forme d'abeille de son collier, visiblement très nerveuse -ou effrayée, tout dépends de comment on la voit.  
« Vous êtes prêtes, les filles? »  
-Évidemment! , s'écrie la Néo-Anglaise.  
-Ces esprits doivent savoir qu'on ne leur veuilles aucun mal, ajoute l'Amish, souriante. Eli reste silencieuse, regardant autour d'elle. Les quatre États américains se mettent ensuite à parcourir la plantation. La Cajun énonce, d'une voix tremblante, les différentes histoires dont elle a connaissance...  
... lorsque sous leurs yeux, la caméra s'éteint.  
Tandis qu'il tente de la rallumer, Jason aperçoit une ombre vaporeuse, rappelant la silhouette d'une femme. Il tente d'en avertir ses soeurs, mais en regardant derrière lui, il les trouve figées. En jetant un nouveau regard vers la silhouette, le Néo-Anglais n'y voit plus rien.  
_La nuit sera longue..._, songe-t-il, comprenant maintenant les avertissements de Eli.

* * *

**M/A :** Je me répètes, si jamais vous désirez un drabbles sur un thème, un personnage ou une époque en particulier, dites-le moi! J'ai encore deux drabbles libres!  
Prochain thème; taille.


	82. Taille

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Taille.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Snežana/Alaska.  
**M/A :** Quand j'ai dit le prochain thème à une amie, elle a manqué s'étouffer et m'a traitée de perverse. J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi...

* * *

« Je suis contente que tu sois venu me voir, papa! », rit Snežana, tout heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec son cher père américain, ce qui est malheureusement trop rare à leurs goûts.  
-'Fallait bien que je viens te voir un jour ou l'autre, non? , répond Alfred, en souriant aussi.  
Les deux Jones marchent tranquillement dans les rues de Juneau, parlant de tout et de rien, savourant pleinement leurs retrouvailles et la chaleur de l'été alaskien, qui constraste fortement avec la rigueur de l'hiver.  
Soudain, en passant devant la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements, l'Américain s'arrête, ce qui étonne sa fille.  
« Snežana... », commence-t-il, réfléchissant à quelque chose.  
-Huh? Oui, quoi? , interroge-t-elle, perplexe.  
-C'est moi ou t'a encore grandi, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu?  
-Hein? Bah non, pourquoi?  
-Parce que la dernière fois, on a passé devant cette même boutique et t'arrivais à peine à l'épaule du mannequin! Et là, t'es aussi grande que lui!

* * *

**M/A :** L'Alaska étant le plus grand État américain, ça me paraissait assez évident. D'ailleurs, ça, c'est un truc surprenant chez les hommes: ils remarquent jamais la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de leurs copines, mais ils remarquent toujours les nouvelles paires de bas de leurs filles!  
... À moins que ce soit mon père qui est anormal.  
Prochain thème; crapaud.


	83. Crapaud

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** CanBec.  
**Warning :** Des sacres.  
**Thème :** Crapaud.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Samuel/Québec | Matthew/Canada.  
**M/A :** Encore un fait divers que j'ai découvert sur le site "Saviez-vous que...". J'aime ce site, ça me fait bien marrer. Et en plus, j'apprends que des trucs positifs sur mon pays grâce à ça! Parce que côté États-unis ou Angleterre... euh... on va laisser passer. Les deux sont des vrais cons...

* * *

Samuel observe la nouvelle trouvaille de son mari, peu sûr de comprendre l'intêret que celui-ci a pour ce batracien. Il connaît bien l'amour de Matthew pour les animaux, mais là, il ne comprend pas vraiment.  
En fait, il comprend rien du tout.  
« Matthew, tu veux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu capotes sur c'tte grenouille-là? », demande-t-il, un peu exaspéré. « En plus, 'a même pas d'yeux! »  
-Oh, mais elle a des yeux! , contredit la nation de l'Érable.  
-Ben 'sont où? Pa'ce que moé, j'en vois pas...  
-Regardes!  
Avec deux doigts, Matthew entrouve la gueule du petit batracien...  
« TABARNAK! JÉSUS, MARIE, JOSEPH PIS SAINT-JEAN-BAPTISTE! MATTHEW WILLIAMS, TU SORS ÇA D'CHEZ MOI TU-SUITE OU C'EST MOI QUI TE FAIT DORMIR SU'L'DIVAN À SOIR! »  
-Mais elle a rien fait de mal!  
-JE M'EN CÂLISSE, TU SORS CETTE HORREUR SATANIQUE DE MA MAISON!  
Le crapaud garde sa gueule grande ouverte durant toute la dispute, regardant la scène avec ses yeux globuleux enfoncés dans le toit de sa bouche.

* * *

**M/A :** J'ai vu une photo de cette bestiole, et on dirait vraiment que ça sort d'un film d'horreur. C'est très laid et effrayant. Et j'ai parfaitement imaginé Samuel gueuler ça s'il voyait ce crapaud. Et mon ancienne prof de sciences a fait le saut, en voyant la photo.  
Prochain thème; cochon.


	84. Cochon

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Cochon.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun dialogue.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Noélien/Sainte-Perpétue | André/Centre-du-Québec.  
**M/A :** Le Festival du cochon de Sainte-Perpétue est un festival québécois qui, ici, fait beaucoup de bruit, car les associations de protection des animaux la dénoncent, surtout à cause de la tradition du festival; la course aux cochons graissés.

* * *

Caméra en main, André filme en souriant l'un de ses petits frères, Noélien, en train de participer à la course aux cochons graissés. Autour de lui, les visiteurs l'encouragent, tout en riant des maladresses du Saint-Perpétien, qui rit autant qu'eux.  
En regardant la municipalité, recouvert de boue des orteils à la tête, qui s'amuse comme un enfant, André se dit que mettre la vidéo sur Internet pourrait être intéressant.  
Et peut-être qu'avec ça, les organisations de protection des animaux le laisserait tranquille, avec leur supposée maltraitance envers des animaux.

* * *

**M/A :** Et je vous préviens, si vous vous moquez du nom que je donnes à mes régions/villes/municipalités québécoises, sachez que ce sont de véritables vieux prénoms québécois. On a beaucoup d'imagination. En même temps, les familles de quinze enfants, c'était courant, jusque dans les années '70...  
Prochain thème; fusil.


	85. Fusil

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** UsCs.  
**Warning :** Présence d'armes à feu.  
**Thème :** Fusil.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Evangeline/Sud des États-unis.  
**M/A :** On connaît tous les Témons de Jéhovah, non? On a tous au moins un anecdote à raconter sur eux. Et voici celui des Jones! Surtout que les Témoins de Jéhovah, ils sont Américains ('plaisante pas! Vérifiez si vous me croyez pas!)...

* * *

_Ding dong~!_  
« Dixie, tu réponds? », s'écrie Alfred, coincé sous la douche. N'ayant pas de réponse mais sachant que la Sudiste est présente, il se dit qu'elle y est allé.  
Quelques instants plus tard, toutefois, il entend de grands hurlements de terreur, définitivement et clairement masculins, en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Inquiet, mais se demandant surtout ce qui se passe, il sort précipitamment de la douche, prenant toutefois le temps d'enrouler sa taille dans une serviette.  
À peine arrive-t-il dans les marches qu'il voit deux hommes en complet-cravate sortirent en courant par la porte principale. Perplexe, il regarde Evangeline... qui tient sa carabine dans les mains, prête à s'en servir.  
« Dixie, mais t'a foutu quoi, encore?! »  
-C'était des Témoins de Jéhovah! Et tu pourrais me remercier, car grâce à moi, ils ne viendront plus nous embêter!

* * *

**M/A :** De mon côté, je remercie Alazaïs, ma grande soeur d'âme, de m'avoir donné cette idée.  
Prochain thème; bière.


	86. Bière

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Alcool.  
**Thème :** Bière.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Étienne/Chambly | Zoé/Montérégie | Silbert/Richelieu.  
**M/A :** Tout sera expliqué en bas.

* * *

Pour Zoé, il n'y a rien de mieux que de se retrouver autour d'une bière avec ses municipalités. Quoique... avec Silbert et Étienne, il y a souvent plus d'une bière.  
Ça lui rappelle leur dernière soirée entre eux. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, en songeant au coup de cochon qu'elle leur a fait.  
Car les deux municipalités, avec leurs taux d'alcool dans le sang, ne se sont même pas aperçus que quand ils lui ont lancé le défi de réciter un poème, elle avait plutôt simplement lue celui se trouvant à l'arrière de sa bouteille d'Eau-bénite.

* * *

**M/A :** Il existe une bière québécoise, "L'Eau-bénite", qui a un poème écrit à l'arrière de sa bouteille. D'ailleurs, pour ceux que ça intéresse, quelqu'un a commencé à traduire cette fic en anglais, sous le nom "The North American Chronicles". Avec mon autorisation, bien sûr.  
Prochain thème; réputation.


	87. Réputation

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Réputation.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Adlar/Delaware. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Les Jones.  
**M/A :** Désolé du retard! Je travaillais sur mon projet d'ETR (Éthique et Culture Religieuse) sur la communauté italo-québécoise, et j'ai complètement oublié l'heure! J'explique tout en bas!

* * *

Adlar est le seul enfant de Alfred qui soit relativement posé. Ou plutôt, il est si timide qu'en général, les nations le voient sans intêret.  
Cependant, une fois qu'ils ont appris que l'ancienne colonie anglo-néerlandaise était pratiquement le comptable du clan Jones, plusieurs se sont mis à le surveiller avec beaucoup trop d'attention au goût de celui-ci.  
Et le fait qu'il s'entend bien avec tous ceux dit "faussaires" n'aide pas vraiment à sa réputation fort peu reluisante.  
Du coup, quand celui-ci apprend qu'il n'est pas sur la liste noire de l'OCDE, faut-il s'étonner qu'il ait appelé toute sa famille, et ce même si plusieurs dormaient?

* * *

**M/A :** En effet, l'état du Delaware est considéré comme faisant partie des paradis fiscaux, et l'OCDE (Organisation de Coopératisme et de Développement Économiques) l'a mis sur sa liste grise, à cause de son absence de TVA, d'impôt sur les bénéfices et d'identifiation de l'ayant droit économique dans le cas d'ouverture de trusts, ainsi que pour son impôt sur les sociétés, qui y est forfitaire et très faible (merci Wikipédia!).  
Prochain thème; danse.


	88. Danse

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Danse.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun dialogue.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Aleka/Hawaii.  
**M/A :** Ma grand-mère m'a offert un livre sur les différentes danses du monde -ballet français, ballet russe, kabuki, valse autrichienne, rock'n'roll, hip-hop... Vraiment, de partout. Ça me plaisait beaucoup, et je suis tombé sur la page d'une vahiné. Et ça m'a fait penser à Hawaii. J'ai donc fait deux-trois recherches sur le hula et... et c'est ça.

* * *

Aleka observe avec tendresse les jeunes femmes sur la scène, dansant avec grâce et vigueur au son des _ipu_ et des _ipu heke_, mais aussi leurs coiffes de plumes colorés, leurs _muumuu_ et leurs jupes longues, sans compter les _leis_ et les couronnes fleurales sur leurs cheveux longs et sombres, comme le veut le tradition de la Halau Hula. Les musiciens chantent en hawaien, la faisant sourire d'avantage.  
Elle se revoit, petit archipel dont le corps venait juste de devenir celui d'une jeune fille, créant peu à peu cet art gracieux, délicat et parfait qu'est le Kahiko Hula. Le vrai et le seul. Le Auana Hula n'est que supercherie, il est certes beau mais vide de sens -selon elle, en tout cas.  
Les femmes terminent, puis des hommes embarquent, dansant à leur tour au son des percussions et des cordes. Elle les regarde, toujours attendrie de voir que ses habitants continuent de perpétuer sa danse et à sauvegarder sa langue, avec toute la force de leurs âmes.

* * *

**M/A :** J'ai trouvé une belle chanson en hawaien. Ça me fait penser au japonais. Quelle chanson? Euh... "He Mele No Lilo". Et riez pas de ma gueule! Oh, et joyeuse Halloween!  
Prochain thème; montgolfière.


	89. Montgolfière

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Montgolfière.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Jean/Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu.  
**M/A :** J'ai passé la journée sur le fandom HP, en train de lire deux magnifiques fics SS/HP/DM, soit _Dans vos yeux_ et _Sans vous_. En plus, c'est dimanche (pour moi, on est dimanche) et je dois aller aider une gamine du voisinage à faire ses devoirs. Donc, j'ai failli oublié. Vous m'en voulez pas?  
Passons au drabble du jour! Le Festival des Montgolfières de Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu est l'un des festivaux les plus populaires du Québec.

* * *

Jean, tenant fermement les câbles de soutien, observe la foule sous lui, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Que les gens ont l'air minuscules, depuis les airs! Si petits, comme des fourmis!  
Il lève tranquillement les yeux vers le ciel, s'amusant des rares nuages aux formes excentriques, avant de regarder autour de lui. Partout, des montgolfières de toutes les couleurs et de toutes sortes se promènent dans l'azur, provoquant sans nul doute rires, moqueries et sourires parmi les civils.  
_Un peu d'amusement durant ces heures d'effroi_, songe-t-il, _c'est l'meilleur des 'mèdes_.

* * *

**M/A :** Jean est militaire, en passant.  
Prochain thème; stalking.


	90. Stalking

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** KentDiana [Kentucky/Indiana].  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Stalking.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Joseph/Indiana | Kenneth/Kentucky | Alphonse/Illinois. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Nathan/Connecticut.  
**M/A :** Avant d'écrire ce drabbles, j'avais jamais vraiment compris c'était quoi, un stalker. Quand je demandais une définition, les gens me donnaient toujours diverses réponses ou n'était pas très clair là-dessus. Du coup, j'ai fait une rapide recherche... et j'ai conclu que Alphonse est un stalker.

* * *

« Joseph, je pense qu'on est suivis. »  
Un peu surpris, Joseph regarde derrière eux. Au départ, il ne voit rien de particulier; des gens qui marchent, assis sur les tables autour d'eux, qui discutent. Bref, ce qu'on voit très normalement quand on est en ville. Il remarque ensuite une personne en particulier.  
Qu'il reconnaît immédiatement. Après tout, qui, autre Alphonse, porterait un pantalon noir en plein mois de juillet? L'Indianien soupire, avant de retourner à sa crème glacée.  
« C'est Alphonse. Encore. »  
-Faudrait pas en parler à p'pa? , questionne avec inquiétude Kenneth, très peu rassuré par la présence de l'ancien mafioso.  
-Déjà fait, répond avec lassitude son petit-ami.  
-Et pourquoi il fait rien?  
-Il lui en a parlé, mais Alphonse est une tête de mule quand il s'agit de moi. Du coup, papa a réussi à obtenir un arrangement avec lui et Nathan.  
-Et c'est quoi?  
-Il se contente de nous suivre, et il arrête de t'envoyer des menaces de mort si on reste ensembles et de vouloir te tuer à chacune de nos sorties.  
-Très rassurant..., grince l'élèveur de poulets, en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans sa chaise de terrace, de moins en moins sûr que Alphonse ait un jour eut une santé mentale saine.

* * *

**M/A :** Je me répète, Alphonse est un psychopathe. Doublé d'un stalker. Même moi, je me demande ce qui cloche chez lui.  
Prochain thème; bébé.


	91. Bébé

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Mention de UsCs.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Bébé.  
**Contrainte :** 1876.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alexandra/Virginie | Cyrus/Virginie-Occidentale. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Evangeline/Sud des États-unis.  
**M/A :** J'ai imaginé ça en me promenant dans les corridors de mon école, durant l'heure du dîner, vu que j'avais rien à faire. L'histoire me plaisait bien et était logique, du moins dans mon univers.

* * *

Alexandra observe, avec un mélange de tendresse et de chagrin, le petit poupon reposant dans le berceau à côté d'elle. Celui-ci, avec l'innocence des très jeunes enfants, remue maladroitement ses bras en l'air, suçant au passage la fine couverture de laine dont elle l'a recouvert pour le protéger du faible vent de la belle-saison. Elle soupire, tout en caressant d'un doigt le visage rondouillard du nourisson.  
Comment pourra-t-elle expliquer ça à Alfred et Evangeline? Certes, ils seront sans nul doute compréhensifs et qu'ils l'aideront de leur mieux... mais elle sait aussi qu'ils ne seront absolument pas fiers d'elle.  
Personne ne serait fier d'avoir une fille-mère dans la famille.  
De nouveau, ses yeux se posent sur son fils, qui lui offre un de ces sourires qui font glapir de bonheur même les vieilles acariâtres. À son tour, elle sourit, puis le prend le plus doucement possible dans ses bras, le calant de son mieux contre sa poitrine, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille;  
« Cyrus Leroy Jones, si tu ne réussis pas à charmer tes grands-parents rien qu'en les regardant, je vais me poser des questions sur leur santé mentale! »

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; pick-up.


	92. Pick-up

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Sacres.  
**Thème :** Pick-up.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada.  
**M/A :** Sur sa fiche Wikitalia ainsi que dans le manga, il est indiqué que Canada a un pick-up. Et on connaît tous l'amour que les hommes portent à leur caisse...

* * *

« _And you stopped only when he shine! Do you 'derstand? _», s'écrie Matthew, le regard noir, en dévisageant les trois jeunes hommes devant lui, des sceaux rempli d'eau savonneuse et des vieux linges dans les mains.  
-_Yes, mister Williams..._, grommellent-ils tous de manière plus ou moins synchronisée, intimidés par la colère de leur voisin. Celui-ci continue de les fixer un instant, puis, d'un geste de la main, leur indique de commencer, ce qu'ils font aussitôt.  
Le Canadien les observe un long moment, avant de s'éloigner. Les trois adolescents continuent leur travail sans dire un mot, mais au bout de cinq minutes, l'un d'eux s'exclame;  
« Coudon', c'est l'quel d'nous trois qui a eu la criss d'bonne idée d'aller vandaliser l'pick-up à Williams? Parce qu'criss qu'on a 'té colons d'l'écouter! »

* * *

**M/A :** Est-ce moi, ou c'est la deuxième fois que je mets un thème en rapport avec les voitures?  
Prochain thème; robe.


	93. Robe

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Robe.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Marion/Caroline du Sud | Olivia/Caroline du Nord.  
**M/A :** Une minute de silence pour les victimes de Paris. Et soyez content(e)s que je le fasses, car d'habitude, je manifeste aucune forme d'empathie sauf pour mes proches. Et mes lecteurs ne font pas partis de mes proches. Sauf si ce sont des lecteurs récurrents.  
(Une minute plus tard)  
Voilà, c'est fait. Bonne lecture.

* * *

« N'y penses même pas! »  
-Olivia, arrête de faire l'enfant! C'est pas compliqué, pourtant! , soupire avec exaspération Marion. Les deux jumelles se trouvent dans la chambre de la plus jeune, celle-ci ayant le corps enroulé dans une serviette de bain couleur arc-en-ciel, alors que sa soeur est debout, devant elle, une robe de soleil au bras.  
-Je vais jamais mettre une robe! , continue pourtant Olivia, en croisant les bras.  
-Mais moi, je ne vais pas me promener avec une adulescente qui s'habille mal! , réplique l'aînée, conservant de moins en moins son calme réputé légendaire. En plus, j'en ai choisie une parfaite pour toi! Elle est large et va t'arriver sous les genoux. Tu peux même mettre l'un de tes shorts en dessous, si tu veux tant en porter.  
-Nan!  
La jeune femme ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup, afin de se calmer et de trouver un bon argument. Une idée lui vient à l'esprit.  
« Si tu mets cette robe, je te promets que lors de notre prochaine sortie, je mets un pantalon! »  
-... HEIN?! , s'écrie la Nord-Carolinienne, écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise. Tu va vraiment le faire?!  
-Je tiens mes promesses, aux dernières nouvelles, répond Marion. Sa soeur la dévisage un instant, troublée, mais accepte quand même.  
Car voir la féminine Marion Jones en pantalon, c'est quelque chose à ne manquer, pour sûr!

* * *

**M/A :** Olivia, c'est la fille d'Alfred, et Marion celle d'Eva. Enfin, pour le caractère.  
Prochain thème; allergie.


	94. Allergie

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Allergie.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Anderson/Alabama | Anna/Géorgie.  
**M/A :** J'ai toujours trouvé marrant l'idée que les nations peuvent souffrir, du moins temporairement, de maladies bien humaines.

* * *

« Atchoum! Atchoum! »  
-T'a vraiment aucune chance, frérot..., soupire Anna, en regardant l'État sudiste, dont les yeux rouges et le nez qui coule indique clairement qu'il est malade.  
-La ferme, Gigi..., grogne celui-ci, en reniflant, avant d'avoir une nouvelle série d'éternements.  
-Mais c'est vrai, quoi! Devenir allergique au coton, alors que t'es justement l'État des Plantations de Coton, c'est vraiment pas de chance! Surtout que ta maison est entourée de champs de coton!  
-Ferme... Atchoum!

* * *

**M/A :** Précisons que, malgré son surnom, l'Alabama n'est pas le principal producteur de coton au pays. Il est quatrième, soit derrière le Texas, la Géorgie et le Mississippi.  
Sachez qu'il me reste une dernière petite place pour un drabbles! Si quelqu'un a une inspiration, dites-le par commentaire, ça va me faire plaisir de l'écrire!  
Prochain thème; tornade.


	95. Tornade

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Tornade.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Orval/Arkansas | Duncan/Missouri.  
**M/A :** Il y a toujours une place de libre. 'Faudrait que je me grouilles à terminer les prochains. On approche de plus en plus vers les incomplets... C'est rare que je sois stressé comme ça!

* * *

« Bon sang! La tornade t'a pas manquée, cette fois! », commente Duncan, en descendant de sa voiture. Comme souvent, Orval a demandé à l'un de ses frères de venir l'aider à réparer sa toiture, qui est régulièrement endommagé lors de la saison des tornades.  
Et cette fois, celle-ci a été très amochée. En fait, elle est pratiquement en morceaux, et la goutière pend sur le côté de la ferme arkansasaise.  
« Tu viens m'aider, oui ou non? », grince l'État naturel, grimpé à une échelle installée face au balcon et justement en train de replacer la goutière. « Y'a un orage qui s'annonce, et j'aimerais bien que mon toit soit réparé avant que ça commences! »  
Duncan ricane, avant d'aller chercher les tuiles et les outils posés sur la balcon avant et de monter sur la seconde échelle, placée cette fois contre le mur gauche de la ferme.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; farce.


	96. Farce

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Farce.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Huyana/Iowa | Chumani/Nebraska.  
**M/A :** Une idée que mes frères m'ont données, tandis qu'ils parlaient des vidéos stupides qu'ils écoutent sur YouTube.

* * *

« Petits vauriens! Attendez que je vous attrapes, espèces de voyous! Je vais appeler la police! Je sais où vous habitez, sales chenapans! », hurle Huyana, debout sur son balcon, en direction des trois jeunes adolescents qui s'enfuient de chez elle, riant de plus belle. Chumani, elle, assise dans le salon, soupire de plus belle, en entendant sa soeur s'égosiller la voix face à ces garnements.  
Combien de fois devra-t-elle expliquer à l'Afro-américaine que lancer du papier toilette sur une maison est une simple blague? De mauvais goût, certes, mais une blague quand même!

* * *

**M/A :** Ce genre de truc n'est jamais arrivé au Québec, mais aux États-unis, à ce qui paraît, c'est commun.  
Prochain thème; tourisme.


	97. Tourisme

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Tourisme.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun dialogue.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Yuma/Nouveau-Mexique.  
**M/A :** Près de Santa Fe, dans le vieux site indien de Tronis, on peut observer un étrange phénomène; dès l'aube, durant une dizaine de minutes, les rayons du soleil passant au travers d'une fissure de la roche éclaire une pierre qui scintille fortement.

* * *

Yuma soupire, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Ça sera bientôt fini.  
À chaque année, c'est la même histoire; des touristes viennent à Santa Fe et demandent à aller à Tronis. Évidemment, les gens du coin savent très bien pourquoi.  
Et devinez qui est chargé de leur montrer ça? Yuma Jones, évidemment!  
_Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi? _, grogne en pensée le Néo-Mexicain, alors qu'à quelques mètres derrière lui, des touristes prennent en photo et s'extasent devant une simple roche qui brille.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; thé.


	98. Thé

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Un peu de vulgarité bien américaine.  
**Thème :** Thé.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Les nations sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Arthur/Angleterre. Mention de Francis/France.  
**M/A :** Ça faisait très longtemps que je voulais le mettre, celui-là, et je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous le montrer.

* * *

« Putain, mais il fait froid! », s'exclame Alfred, en entrant dans la bâtisse. Dehors, il fait un froid digne de la Sibérie -ce qui est ironique, vu que la réunion se passe en France. D'ailleurs, depuis quand fait-il aussi froid, chez Francis?  
Du coin de l'oeil, heureusement pour lui, la nation américaine aperçoit un distributeur de boissons chaudes. Il s'y dirige...  
... pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y a plus de café ou de chocolat chaud. Visiblement, les autres nations sont passées avant lui. Il ne reste, en fait, que du thé.  
Alfred soupire, mais il n'hésite pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'en n'avait jamais bu.  
Toutefois, après s'en être servi une tasse, il entend un son bizarre. Comme celui que quelqu'un pousse quand il est surpris. Curieux, il tourne la tête et s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de Arthur, qui le dévisage comme s'il était un extraterrestre.  
« Quoi? »  
-De... depuis quand tu bois du thé, toi?!  
-Bah, depuis que tu m'a colonisé, répond Alfred, perplexe. C'est juste que je préfère le café. Un problème?

* * *

**M/A :** Surprenant? Pas tant que ça. Après l'Union européenne (avec en tête l'Angleterre, bien évidemment), la Russie et le Pakistan, les États-unis sont les plus grands importateurs de thé. Enfin, selon les statistiques de 2005. J'ai pas eu accès à d'autres plus récents.  
Prochain thème; avion.


	99. Avion

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Avion.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Ethel/Territoires du Nord-Ouest. Mention de Matthew/Canada.  
**M/A :** Il y a très peu de routes qui conduisent aux villes des Territoires Inuits. Du coup, l'avion est le moyen de transport le plus utilisé dans ceux-ci pour aller d'un point à un autre.

* * *

Assis à bord de son Cessna, la porte grande ouverte, Ethel détaille l'aéroport presque vide de vie. Ce qui est assez normal, vu la neige qui recouvre les lieux. Distraitement, il suit de ses yeux d'un violet presque mauve la buée que produit son souffle dans l'air frisquet.  
Il a toujours souhaité voler. Enfant, il observait les bernaches qui allaient vers le Sud, et s'imaginait avec eux. Quand _Angijuk_ lui a fait monter pour la première fois dans un avion (militaire, certes, mais un avion quand même!), l'Inuit a vu son rêve d'enfance se réaliser.  
Et jamais il ne s'en lasseras. Jamais.

* * *

**M/A :** Pour information, en inuit, _Angijuk_ signifie "frère/soeur plus âgé du même sexe que soi".  
Prochain thème; rêverie.


	100. Rêverie

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Rêverie.  
**Contrainte :** Dialogues en anglais.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Yancy/Washington | Abram/Oregon. Mention de Marylin/Californie | Gabrielle/Pennsylvanie | Megan/New Jersey | Harry/Wisconsin | Ethan/Vermont | Nathan/Connecticut | Alfred/États-unis.  
**M/A :** Bonne lecture!

* * *

Yancy soupire, ennuyé. Les States Meetings l'ennuie au possible. Comme à peu près tout le monde, vu que de sa place, il peut constater que Marilyn s'occupe de ses ongles, que Gabrielle dévore barre de chocolat sur barre de chocolat (comment fait-elle pour rester aussi mince alors qu'elle dévore tant de cacao? Mystère américain...) en lisant un livre sur les fantômes avec Megan, que Harry s'amuse à émerveiller Ethan avec ses talents de magicien grâce à un paquet de cartes (sûrement truquées), que Nathan lit un roman juridique, et tout pleins d'autres de ses frères et soeurs qui portent à peine attention à Alfred qui parle fort.  
Bah oui, il parle fort là. Quand il crie, c'est mille fois pire. Et en général, c'est parce que lui-même ne s'entend plus tellement ils se crient des bêtises.  
Et en général, ils se taisent tellement il fait peur.  
Il lâche un second soupir, puis replace une mèche de ses cheveux d'un noir bleuté derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Et dire qu'il pourrait être en train d'écrire des chansons dans son bel appartement d'Olympia plutôt qu'avec ses frères et soeurs...  
« Hey, how are you? », s'enquit soudainement Abram, à sa droite. Il se fige, en entendant la voix de son frère, et se tourne pour le regarder.  
-Fine, for why?  
-For nothing. You looked the clouds.  
-Ah...  
Ils retournent chacun à leurs occupations. Yancy se met à regarder sa montre, n'ayant qu'une envie, celle que ce satané State Meeting se termine pour qu'il puisses ensuite retourner chez lui. Il aime sa famille, mais... disons que parfois, il préfère être seul.

* * *

**M/A :** Prochain thème; étoile.


	101. Étoile

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Étoile.  
**Contrainte :** Durant le régime britannique, mais bien après la déportation des Acadiens.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun.  
**Personnage(s) :** Marie/Acadie | Pascal/Nouveau-Brunswick.  
**M/A :** Le Nouveau-Brunswick est le terroir de l'Acadie, dont le drapeau est identique à celui de la France, mais avec un détail en plus, soit une étoile.

* * *

« Maman, maman! »  
En entendant la voix de Pascal, Marie tourne la tête. Assise sur le rivage, elle fixait jusqu'ici la mer, mais comme souvent, l'un de ses garçons attire son attention. La colonie court vers elle, un grand sourire sur son visage déjà hâlé par le soleil et le sel de mer.  
« Qu'est-ce qui a, mon coeur? », demande-t-elle, lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur. Pascal continue de sourire, puis lui tends ses mains. Dans celle-ci se trouve un coquillage d'un blanc rosé, et en forme d'étoile.  
-Tiens! Pou' toi! , fait-il. Marie cligne des yeux, attendrie par le cadeau plus qu'inattendu. Elle le prends, le tournant entre ses doigts. Elle regarde de nouveau son fils, qui la fixe attentivement. Elle lui sourit à son tour.  
-Merci, mon cœur.

* * *

**M/A : **C'est définitif, je suis en retard! J'ai même pas terminé le prochain OS! Je suis maudite de chez Maudits &amp; Associés!  
Prochain thème; rencontre.


	102. Rencontre

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Rencontre.  
**Contrainte :** 1877.  
**Disclaimer :** Arthur, Alfred et Ivan sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Snežana/Alaska | Arthur/Angleterre. Mention des États des États-unis | Alfred/États-unis | Ivan/Russie.  
**M/A :** Pour ma petite soeur d'âme bien-aimée!

* * *

Arthur détaille la jeune fille, qui le dévisage également. Au départ venu pour une rencontre diplomatique, il n'a pas pût refuser l'offre -sans doute dite pour la politesse- d'Alfred de venir dîner chez lui. Et en voyant cette ribambelle d'enfants, âgé entre cinq ans et quelques mois, le Grand Empire se disait bien franchement que la vie de son ancienne colonnie ne devait pas être aisée.  
Puis, ses yeux sont tombés sur la discrète adolescente, qui se cachait derrière les plinthes menant au salon. Elle était entrée en même temps que les enfants, et il les avait entendu l'appeler "grande soeur". Elle avait le visage rond d'Alfred, mais ses cheveux cendre, ses yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le mauve, son air froid et sa pâleur...  
Pourquoi tous ces traits lui rappellent Russie?  
« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, fait-elle soudain, et il note le léger accent russe. Je suis Snežana Ivanovna Jones, l'Alaska. »

* * *

**M/A :** Selon moi, et c'est mon avis, les gens, même en sachant que l'Alaska a été acheté par les États-unis, ne s'attendent pas à ce que sa représentante fasses officiellement partie de la famille d'Alfred. D'où le fait qu'en rencontrant Snežana, ils restent perplexes. Après tout, Russie et Amérique ne s'entendent pas!  
Prochain thème; automne.


	103. Automne

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Automne.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun dialogue.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucune.  
**Personnage(s) :** Caleb/New Hampshire.  
**M/A :** J'ai eu mes premiers cadeaux! Comment ça se fait? Bah, mon parrain peut jamais assister aux fêtes de Noël avec nous, alors il passe toujours une semaine avant pour nous emmener au resto et nous les donner! Cette année, j'ai eu un ensemble Yves Rocher à l'orange confite et aux amandes, ainsi que les deux premiers tomes de Harry Potter. Mais pas la vieille édition, non! La nouvelle, qui est mille fois plus jolie! Même si j'avais demandé les films... Ah, et de l'argent, aussi. Et une carte-cadeau Sports Experts. Youpi...  
Enfin, bref! Aujourd'hui, petit moment poétique avec notre fou des armes préféré... j'ai nommé Caleb Jones, dit le New Hampshire!

* * *

Caleb soupire de joie, en se laissant tomber sur la balançoire de sa véranda. Par réflexe, il réajuste l'épais pull-over olivâtre au col roulé qu'il a choisi pour la journée, avant de prendre la tasse posé sur le rebord plat de la fenêtre derrière lui.  
Le plus doucement possible, il se met à se balancer, savourant tranquillement la matinée automnale. Il aime cette saison, que ce soit le rouge vif, le jaune doré et le brun chocolaté des feuilles mortes, le parfum terreux légèrement humide qui s'élève de la terre, le minuscule froid qui précède celui de l'hiver...  
Soudainement, des coups de feu résonnent, le faisant sursauter et lâcher sa tasse, qui se brise au contact du plancher.  
Le Néo-Anglais grogne de fureur, en comprenant que ce sont des chasseurs. Sans la moindre hésitation, il rentre à l'intérieur, enfile sa veste de chasseur, prend sa propre carabine et se dirige vers les bois, prêt à faire peur à ceux qui osent troubler sa matinée.  
Ça leur apprendra, à venir sur son terrain pour de stupides chevreuils!

* * *

**M/A :** Ah, Caleb... Je t'adore! Tellement impulsif que t'en est mignon!  
Prochain thème; innocence.


	104. Innocence

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Innocence.  
**Contrainte :** Époque coloniale.  
**Disclaimer :** Arthur, Alfred, Matthew et Francis sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Arthur/Angleterre | Alfred/Treize Colonies | Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Province of Québec. Mention de Francis/France.  
**M/A :** D'accord, je sais, je suis MÉGA en retard. Mais j'étais au party de Noël de chez ma grand-mère maternelle... pis j'ai pas emmené mon portable. 'Pensait que j'allais chez l'autre, mais non! J'y vas le 30. Mais bon, vous l'avez, c'est le principal. Non...?  
Sinon bah, voici la demande de Bey0nd! Enfin, plus ou moins...

* * *

Il a survécu.  
Il a réussi, Dieu seul sait comment, à survivre aux trois pires canailles qui puisses exister dans le monde entier.  
Arthur croyait vraiment que sa dernière heure était arrivé. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang français dans les veines de Matthew et Samuel pour qu'ils soient pleinement gérables -surtout dans le brun, maintenant qu'il y songe sérieusement. C'est bien son fils, pense le Grand Empire. D'ailleurs, quelque chose l'intriguait, dans tout ça. Il connaissait Francis, il savait qu'il était un véritable père poule pour ses colonies... mais il n'avait demandé qu'à voir Matthew. Seulement et uniquement Canada.  
Mais il laisses de côté ses pensées inquiètes, pour observer en silence l'innocent spectacle devant lui; Alfred, Matthew et Samuel, endormis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**M/A :** C'est moi ou plus on approche de la fin, plus mes textes sont pourris?  
Prochain thème; mort (je sais, il est pas joyeux...).


	105. Mort

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Mort.  
**Contrainte :** Aucune.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred et Matthew sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Et peut-être leur mère aussi...  
**Personnage(s) :** Makose/Native America. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Matthew/Canada.  
**M/A :** Il me paraît logique que je dois faire apparaître Makose, dans ce recueil sur les Nord-Américains. Enfin, pour moi. Mais il est loin d'être joyeux -quoique vous deviez vous en douter, avec un thème pareil. Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

Makose sait qu'elle fait pitié à voir. Elle ne ressemble plus à cette belle femme qui a intrigué et charmé ces grands empires qui ont "découverts" ses terres. Oh, elle est encore belle, mais elle n'est plus une fleur. Et si elle l'est, elle n'est qu'une fleur fanée, aux pétales flétries.  
Ce n'est plus du sang qu'elle a dans les veines, mais du poison. Un poison s'apparentant d'avantage à du bourbon ou du vin qu'à du sang, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux sont cernés par l'insomnie, par les cauchemars, par des souvenirs qui sont autant les siens que ceux de son peuple. Ceux des morts, ceux des vivants.  
Elle voit la douleur, dans les yeux de ses bébés devenus grands et puissants. La douleur, la pitié, mais aussi le remord. Ce sont leurs dirigeants qui les ont obligés à faire souffrir le peuple de leur mère. Mais elle ne leur en veut pas. Elle sait que ce n'est pas de leur faute. L'Amérindienne leur pardonne tout.  
Elle leur pardonne tout car souvent, quand elle est seule, Makose ne veut qu'une chose.  
Que son peuple meurt pour qu'elle puisses partir à son tour.  
Et cette pensée est pire que le passé.

* * *

**M/A :** Très gros texte, pour une fois. Surtout qu'il n'a pas vraiment sa place, dans un recueil. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'en faire un OS. Un jour, toutefois, j'en écrirais un autre sur les souffrances de Makose. D'ailleurs, pour les fêtes, je vous donne un défi; allez écouter "Le feu sauvage de l'amour" de RBO et dites-moi de quoi ça parle. Le défi s'adresse, bien évidemment, aux Français.  
Prochain thème; réunion de famille.


	106. Réunion de famille

**Titre :** Chroniques nord-américaines.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Tous mes couples.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Thème :** Réunion de famille.  
**Contrainte :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Les jumeaux sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Les Jones | Les Williams | Les Tremblay.  
**M/A :** Demande de Kaede-Alys. Et c'est le dernier! Eh oui! C'est triste, je sais. Mais je vous promets que je vais finir par écrire quelque chose d'autre sur mes provinces, mes états, bref sur mes Nord-américains préférés! Sur ce voyons comment ces derniers fêtent l'hiver!

* * *

**Les Jones :  
**Une fois n'est pas coutume, Alfred et Evangeline ont réunis toute leur famille à la Maison blanche, leur maison n'étant malheureusement pas assez grande pour accueillir plus de cinquante personnes. Personne ne s'en plaint, et surtout pas les employés, qui profitent d'un jour de congé. En effet, les Jones s'obstinent, année après année, à faire eux-même les repas de Noël, emmenant les spécialités de leur chez-soi, en plus de quelques présents pour les membres de leur immense famille.  
Tous ensembles dans un des grands salons de réception de la résience présidentielle, le clan américain fête copieusement la naissance du Seigneur. Les métropoles, qui sont parmi les plus jeunes, s'amusent à divers jeux. Les Sudistes, qui ont mis de côté leur calme légendaire, discutent avec certains de leurs voisins Nordistes, qui ont fait de même avec leur animosité centenaire pour l'occasion. Dans un coin, Blake, Taylor dans les bras, jase paisiblement avec Richard, qui fait de grand effort pour ne pas s'offusquer de l'orientation de son aîné. Plus loin, Snežana discutent avec Marjorie et Kevin. Blair, Alphonse et Megan jouent au poker tout en ramenant sur la table les souvenirs de la Prohibition.  
_Pas de dispute, pas de cris, rien que de la joie et du bonheur. Ça, c'est l'esprit des fêtes_, pense en souriant Alfred, avant de retourner son attention à Dorothy, avec qui il discute.

* * *

**Les Williams (et Samuel) :  
**Cette année, les fêtes se déroulent chez Kim, plus précisèment dans un chalet au nord de ses terres. De nombreuses villes de la Colombie-Britannique sont venues se joindre à eux, comme c'est habituellement le cas.  
Samuel, venu pour l'occasion, a bien évidemment emmené son violon, afin de jouer quelques airs de fête -ainsi que quelques tourtières du Lac-Saint-Jean, tradition oblige.  
Le repas se passe sans la moindre dispute. Même Lyon met de côté ses critiques envers le Québécois, qui fait de même. Suit ensuite quelques danses, dont la quasi-sempiternelle demande de Marie, soit de jouer _La Bastringue _d'Edith Butler. Ce qu'on fait sans rechigner. Vient enfin l'échange de cadeaux, qui provoque des avalanches de rire, devant les parfois ridicules présents choisis pour l'échange.  
Enfin, dans les environs d'une heure du matin, l'estomac alourdi par le repas et l'esprit allégé autant par les rires que le vin bu, tous finissent par aller se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Les Tremblay (sans Samuel) :  
**Un party de Noël, chez les Tremblay, c'est l'évènement de l'année. Comme ils sont trop nombreux pour tous se réunir au même endroit sans risquer l'implosion de la maison, tous préfèrent simplement se rendre chez leur région, pour y fêter dignement la naissance de l'enfant Jésus.  
Les plus nostalgiques commencent les festivités par la messe de Noël. Car malgré le mauvais souvenir que la religion leur laisse, il est difficilement de mettre quatre siècles de côté. Puis, après la messe, vient le réveillon en soit, avec sa dinde, son ragoût de boulettes et ses tourtières maison. On jase, on rit, on boit, on mange, on s'amuse! Et quand tous les plats sont vides et les estomacs pleins, on relaxe un peu en jouant aux cartes, en racontant des blagues et en parlant colportages, puis on danse, on chante et on réponds. Et après quelques parties de cartes et quelques riguidons, on rappelle le monde et on échange les cadeaux. Et on reprends le violon et les cuillères, pour s'endormir seulement lorsque le soleil se lève.  
De bien beaux partys de Noël, chez les Tremblay...

* * *

**M/A :** Et... c'est fini! Je vous souhaites ainsi une joyeuse et belle année 2016 et, si vous êtes fan de HP, je vous invites également à aller lire ma prochaine fic, soit _Cerridwen Snape_, dont le premier tome sera disponible à partir du 6 janvier! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je restes fidèle au fandom hetalien.  
Sur ce, joyeuse nouvelle année et à la prochaine! N'oubliez surtout pas de commenter!


End file.
